He's All Ours
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Sequel to 'He's All Yours' wherein Yokozawa takes Kirishima and Hiyo-chan on a trip for a few days to visit his sister and her family... COMPLETELY AU - NOT LIKE THE NOVELS - DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: My epic (not really) sequel (separated into chapters) to 'He's All Yours' filled with much love for Trifecta. Its ridiculously long and drawn out, but its for Trifecta... As stipulated in pretty much everything I have written for Trifecta, everything is made up, I've no idea about the past lives of Kirishima or Yokozawa and as such do not take this seriously as its all from my warped mind. I hope someone enjoys this as much as I had fun writing it, even though its taking ages to do!

* * *

**He's All Ours**

By: Shin Sankai

* * *

**Chapter One:**

* * *

Yokozawa still couldn't believe this was actually happening. He was currently starring across at Hiyo-chan as she swung her legs, a big smile on her face, those pretty brown eyes of hers gazing out the window watching the scenery whiz by. It so happened to be a short break from school...one week in fact...and this meant one thing: visiting his sister and her family for a few days.

Granted he really didn't have to, but the hopefulness within Hiyo-chan's voice as she suggested it, also adding she'd gotten fantastic grades and stating she'd never been to Aomori before, there was no way the salesman could refuse.

"If you are uncomfortable with us meeting your sister's family..." Steely blue eyes turned to look at his lover, Kirishima Zen who had stopped mid sentence. The man was sitting next to him, newspaper open as his eyes trailed over the stories.

"Its a little too late to turn back now." The salesman replied, almost rolling his eyes. "And besides, I cannot break my promise to Hiyo-chan." Yokozawa winked at the 12 year old.

"I wish Sora-chan could have come with us." Hiyori pouted as she thought of the ageing feline that was being looked after by her Oniichan's friend Takano-san.

"Katsuhiko-san is allergic to cats. I promise that next time we go on vacation, we'll pick a place that Sorata is welcome at alright?"

"Mm!" Her smile returned instantly.

"You should get some rest Hiyo-chan, its over a 4 hour trip." He watched the youngster shake her head, plaited pigtails swishing from side to side.

"I'm too excited to sleep. I really want to see Midori-san and Takahiro again."

"And they you, but we won't get there any faster then what we are currently travelling at. If you sleep, time will go faster."

"Hai..." Hiyo pouted as she tried to get comfortable. Kirishima by this stage had placed down his newspaper, watching his precious daughter fidget for well over 15 minutes now, trying to settle down. His almond eyes observed his lover lean forward, one skilled hand resting on Hiyo's knee.

"Really excited about the trip?" Yokozawa questioned the now blushing 12 year old. "I guess I've got no choice then..." The salesman mumbled as he pulled Hiyo-chan from her chair and promptly deposited the 12 year old into his lap, her ear pressed against his chest, listening to the healthy beating of his heart.

"O-Oniichan..." Hiyo was more then surprised to be in the comforting arms of the salesman, but she was not about to complain. Even if she was growing up, far too fast her Papa always said, but she still loved to cuddle. Being in the protective arms of her Papa or her Oniichan, she just felt so safe, so warm and so loved. Even in her excitement of going to Aomori and seeing her Oniichan's family, the soon to be starting junior high, Hiyo-chan, was lulled to sleep in mere minutes.

"You really spoil her too much." Kirishima remarked plainly.

"Says the doting Papa." Yokozawa instantly replied.

"Are you sure the Sales Department can survive a week without you?"

"And what about Japun?" Yokozawa watched Kirishima shrug his shoulders, not the least bit concerned for his department at Marukawa.

"Who cares about work when I get to spend time with the two most important to me." The Editor-in-Chief grinned wholeheartedly at his lover who was quick to divert his gaze away, head turning, trying ever so hard to not show the light flush that was creeping over his cheeks as he pretended to stare out the window. "Is it just going to be Midori-san and Takahiro?" Kirishima decided not to tease his lover and instead diverted the conversation towards Yokozawa's sister.

"No, I'm assured Katsuhiko-san and Shiori-chan will be there as well."

"And what is it that Katsuhiko-san does for a living?"

"Mm, I think he mainly concentrates on working on his family's apple orchard these days, dealing with sales and marketing more then anything else."

"Ah, so the two of you can relate in that aspect." Yokozawa nodded his head.

"Though he does place in long hours when harvesting is required as well."

"And that leaves Midori-san to look after Shiori-chan and Takahiro on her own?"

"When it all gets too much for her, she runs away."

"Sounds _very_ much like a Yokozawa trait."

"_Anyway,_" Yokozawa decided not to argue with the man as he shifted in his seat, stretching his legs a bit, but made sure not to disturb the precious bundle within his arms. He still couldn't believe just how attached he was to Hiyo-chan, like she truly was his own child. And even more surprising was the fact that he'd never be able to part from her or her father. Life without the two of them, though hectic and exhausting as it could be, was incomprehensible now. "He was a substitute lecturer at the University, in the field of agriculture, which is how he met Midori, she being a normal office lady at the time."

"Office romance huh?"

"I'm not sure, I don't think Midori pursued him when she was working at the University. She never really went into great detail on how she actually got him to notice her, but she worked hard. She's stubborn after all."

"A definite Yokozawa trait."

"Shut up..." Yokozawa complained. He couldn't help the way he was. And even if Kirishima teased him about it, the handsome older man was still with him so he couldn't be that bad right?

The salesman felt a sudden weight against his shoulder and turned slightly, nose going straight into light brown silky tresses as Kirishima had decided to rest against him, those hypnotising almond orbs closed off to the world. Yokozawa could very well complain to his hearts content, but in all seriousness there was no one to listen to him and no passengers were paying any attention to the three of them. In fact, where they were sitting, it was quite empty which made Yokozawa slouch a little in his chair, shoulders easing as he titled his head to rest against Kirishima's and closed his own eyes. It was only for a few minutes he reasoned with himself.

* * *

Moving jolted Yokozawa from his light slumber as he found the smiling Hiyo-chan standing in front of him.

"Oniichan, we're here!" She beamed a thousand watt smile at him as her hands went out to help him to his feet. Yokozawa felt his bones creak as he stretched. Time certainly flew by quickly for sure. Kirishima was grabbing their bags and soon the three of them were standing on the platform and heading for the exit. They'd all fallen asleep and hadn't even gotten bento on the journey to Aomori.

"Where do we go from here?" Kirishima questioned as he'd been many places over the years, but he'd never travelled past Sendai. This was not only new to Hiyo-chan but also to him.

"I pre-hired a car for us, so we'll just head for the office so I can get the keys and we'll be on our way to Midori's." There was an almighty grumble as two pairs of eyes turned to glance down at the brightly blushing Hiyori who placed her hands against her stomach. "After we get some lunch that is." Yokozawa commented with a slight smile on his usually frowning face. Kirishima had let off a light chuckle as he ruffled his girls hair, she walking between the two of them.

* * *

Lunch was convenience store bento as the three of them piled into the small car Yokozawa had hired and he drove them to Aomori Bay to eat and relax before the hour or so drive to his sister's place. She and her family lived on a large property in the countryside, on the outskirts of Aomori.

Hiyori had practically inhaled her food as she jumped out of the car and started taking pictures of her little adventure, she having promised her friends and her grandparents that she'd take plenty. The two handsome men both stepped out of the car, Kirishima advising Hiyori not to run off too far as he made his way around to the driver's side and offered a cigarette to his lover.

"I'm trying to cut back remember?" Yokozawa frowned as Kirishima lit up and the smell of the cigarette sent his taste buds into overdrive and he fished inside Kirishima's jacket pocket and pried one out, the older man flicking his lighter as Yokozawa lent in so the cancer stick could be lit. He took a long drag, eyes closing as he'd been trying with all his might to not smoke so much, a few here and there didn't hurt right?

"Ah, Papa, Oniichan, you said you were quitting!" They were busted by Hiyori who had her hands on hips, scrutinising brown eyes looking up at the both of them. Both men placed up their hands in defeat, heading towards the public rubbish bins as there was a specific one for cigarette butts. "Papa, Oniichan, smile!" The men had both been gazing at the ocean when Hiyori's voice called out to them, their eyes meeting her camera and before Yokozawa could turn away, a firm arm was flung over his shoulders as Kirishima dragged him towards him. The shot was taken as Yokozawa stumbled like a drunk on his own feet, body crashing into Kirishima's, his hand clasping at Kirishima's button down shirt while the older man gave his daughter the peace sign. That was definitely a Kirishima trait.

"Oi," Yokozawa growled in displease, but the moment was over in a flash as Kirishima dropped his arm from around his shoulders and went to inspect the photo for himself since Hiyori was using the pink digital camera that her Oniichan had bought for her for her 12th birthday.

"Hm, not bad Hiyo-chan, be sure to get some more of Takafumi alright?" Yokozawa narrowed his dark blue eyes at his lover who was currently ignoring him.

"Hai!" The salesman let off a light sigh as he was certain Hiyori was now on a mission to capture him in as many photos as she could, whether he was aware of them or not.

"Come on you two, we've an hour drive ahead of us."

"To Midori-san's place now?" Hiyori questioned as her father opened the door for her. Yokozawa nodded his head affirmatively. "Can we stop and pick something up to take with us?"

"There is an old family bakery on the way, we'll stop there."

"Arigatou Oniichan!" It really wasn't a big deal, but Hiyori was ever the sweet and polite girl who took offerings to anyone and everyone they met with, even if it was her own grandparents.

* * *

Yokozawa turned the car down a dirt road as a large house came into view with quite a few flowering cherry blossoms framing the old property. It was the end of school for Hiyori for the week and then she was back for her graduation. Yokozawa knew Kirishima would have the day off to see his daughter graduate and secretly Yokozawa had asked for half the day off as well. He had promised his boss he'd make up for it by working overtime, but his boss wasn't too phased since he knew how much Yokozawa was valued within the Sales Department and just how much overtime he usually worked so the simple request was not denied. There was just no way the salesman would miss out on Hiyori's graduation, nor would he miss out on her opening day at her Junior High. Kirishima had contemplated sending her to an all girls school, but considering Yuki-chan and a couple of their other close friends were going to attend the co-ed junior high not far from their current school, he figured he might as well get his child used to mixing with the opposite sex, just not too fast he reasoned with the salesman who couldn't help but laugh aloud.

As he placed the car in park, lifted up the handbrake and turned off the ignition, it was then his eyes took notice of Midori who just stood up from her lounging position in a plush chair on the front porch of her home. Midori was dressed plainly, but strikingly in a bright blue and white knee length summer dress, her long black hair placed in a loose plait, the mass hanging over her left shoulder. Takahiro was crawling about the porch, pushing a truck along the wooden planks, lips pursed as he was surely making his own sound effects.

The three of them piled out of the car, Yokozawa heading towards the porch to greet his sister, when in actual fact the first one to do the greeting was none other then,

"FUMI!" The three year old made great efforts to get down the five porch steps in lightning speed as his chubby little legs rushed to greet his Uncle, arms wide as he wrapped them around Yokozawa's neck as the salesman had scooped down to pick up his overly genki nephew. "FUMI!" The ecstatic boy chimed happily once again, cheeks turning rosy as Yokozawa ruffled his black hair affectionately.

"Hello Takahiro." He was greeted once more with a beaming smile as he headed towards Midori who was now at the bottom of the steps.

"I'm glad you came Taka-chan." Yokozawa bit his tongue at the pet name his older sister had given him so many years ago. It would do him no good to start an argument when they'd only just got here and instead did something totally unexpected, his arm went around his sister for a brief moment as he pressed his cool lips against her forehead.

"Thanks for having us." She was utterly speechless and all she could muster was the nod of her head, her cheeks slightly rosy at the unexpected affection.

"Midori-san, its wonderful to see you again!" Yokozawa turned to look down at the smiling Hiyori.

"And you Hiyo-chan, but really Midori-san makes me sound so...old." Yokozawa bit his tongue once more. "Call me Mi-chan, just like Shiori-chan does, ne?" Hiyo nodded her head and then lifted her eyes when she felt a hand atop her own.

"Thank you for having us." Kirishima politely bowed, Hiyori following suit.

"Ma, ma, there is no need for such politeness in this household. Now, how about the three of you come inside for some iced tea and snacks."

"Where is Katsuhiko-san and Shiori-chan?" Yokozawa questioned as the house was relatively quiet.

"Shiori-chan was staying with her grandparents, Katsu left awhile ago to pick her up. I'm certain he's been sidetracked from coming home, he was meant to be back over an hour ago." Midori rolled her dark blue eyes at the slight daftness of her husband. Though that part of him was quite adorable.

"These are a small offering of thanks for having us." Both men watched as Hiyori presented the large box of pastries to Yokozawa's sister.

"You've raised her well Kirishima-san."

"There is no need for formalities, please, call me Zen."

"Zen-san then, and please, call me Midori." Both adults did not notice the frown on Yokozawa's lips.

"We'll save these delicious pastries for dessert tonight."

"Ah, um, if its alright with Midori-san...err...Mi-chan, I'd love to help with making dinner."

"You like cooking Hiyo-chan?" The 12 year old nodded her head.

"I wish Shiori-chan would take an interest in something, even if its just a little bit of cooking. I cringe to think about what the two of them ate while I was visiting Taka-chan a few months ago since Katsu has issues with just boiling water!" Kirishima couldn't help but chuckle as he'd been like that himself, but he'd gotten better over the years and could make simple dishes, not that he needed to now that he was taken care of by his dear daughter and his cute lover.

"Hiyo-chan and I cook all the time don't we?" Yokozawa quietly spoke as Hiyori nodded her head affirmatively once more. "We did buy some groceries from a convenience store, Hiyo-chan wanting to cook her famous chicken katsu curry." The salesman winked at Kirishima's daughter.

"A family recipe is it Hiyo-chan?"

"Yes! Oniichan taught me how to make it." Midori eyed her brother, she catching that small little smile on his lips as Hiyori really did think of him as her family. "Ah, I left the grocery bags in the car!" Hiyori jumped up from her seated position.

"And our luggage as well." Kirishima commented as everyone rose from the low table and made their way back down the hallway and onto the front porch once more. It was then they noticed a van coming down the dirt road.

"Mou, about time." Midori complained as she left Takahiro in the capable hands of her baby brother and made her way over to the rest of her family, ready to give her husband a piece of her mind for being late. Katsuhiko had parked the van in the shed that was to the side of the house.

"Opposites certainly do attract." Yokozawa glanced up at his lover who was starring at the torn jeans and stained shirt clad Katsuhiko and the impeccably dressed Midori.

"I think he'd forget where he placed his own head if it weren't for Midori and Shiori-chan. But his heart is in the right place."

"Hm," Kirishima pondered as the Inoue family drew closer and the Editor-in-Chief couldn't help but move down a couple of the steps. Yokozawa had noticed the sudden change in his older lover, but instead just observed as he moved down the steps. "It can't be..." He'd heard his lover of over two years now mumble in astonishment.

"Oi, Kirishima, is everything..."

"Miwa-senpai?" Yokozawa couldn't even finish questioning his lover as his brother-in-law stopped talking to his sister and all eyes were now on Kirishima. "It is you, isn't it Miwa-senpai?" It was several moments as the confused Hiyori and Yokozawa made there way down the steps to stand not far behind Kirishima. "Its me, Kirishima Zen." It only took a moment until recognition flashed within dark eyes.

"Ah, Kiri-chan!" Yokozawa gawked slightly as his brother-in-law dragged his lover into an enthusiastic hug, slapping the man heartily on the back. "You've gotten so tall Kiri-chan." The older man ruffled Kirishima's head of hair as though he were a youngster.

"And you've grown out your hair." Kirishima tugged on the black mass which was secured by a simple white elastic band.

"Ah, in remembrance of my adorable Kiri-chan of course." Katsuhiko winked at the laughing Editor-in-Chief.

"You've not changed at all."

"Well this is certainly a surprise." Almond and black orbs glanced at Midori who was standing next to a very quiet Shiori-chan.

"Kiri-chan and I attended the same boarding school. I was starting my final year and Kiri-chan had just entered his first year. He was so cute with his long hair and pale skin, he looked almost like a girl back then." Yokozawa watched Kirishima scratch at the back of his head.

"That was so long ago."

"True, but you were very popular with everyone, our very own princess." A snort broke the moment as all eyes turned to look over at Yokozawa, who'd now placed Takahiro on the ground so he could waddle over to his big sister as she was sure to give him a big hug, she having stayed at their grandparents for the past couple of days. "Ah, Takafumi-kun, hisashiburi!" Katsuhiko greeted the salesman happily.

"Ah, Miwa-senpai, this is my daughter, Hiyori."

"Please, no need to call me Miwa-senpai, after all, my parents divorced and my name changed when my mother remarried." Kirishima nodded his head in understanding. "Its nice to meet you Hiyori. Welcome to my home." Katsuhiko received a slight whack on the back as Midori took charge and placed her hands on Shiori-chan's shoulders.

"You'll have to forgive his daftness, this is our daughter, Shiori-chan, she's 12 years old just like you Hiyo-chan." The adults watched on as the girls exchanged reserved greetings, both a little hesitant about the other.

"Shiori-chan," Dark eyes glanced up into the deep blue orbs of her Uncle. "Ogenki desu ka?"

"Mm," When a slight smile broke over Yokozawa's lips, one hand out to the young girl, it was all she needed as she placed her little brother into the arms of her father and dashed into the strong arms of her Uncle. "You haven't written to me in ages, I miss your letters." Shiori proclaimed wholeheartedly to the usually aloof man who silently stroked her short black hair. Expert almond eyes watched on and took notice that his precious daughter's gaze dropped away, turning to gaze at the dirt road. Ah, was his girl a little bit jealous?

"Shall we all move into the house?" Midori questioned everyone. "Hiyo-chan can help me prepare tonight's feast if she'd like?"

"Ah, um, hai!" Kirishima's daughter was knocked from her thoughts as she dashed to the rental car and opened the back passenger door to pull three bags of groceries out.

"Give them to me Hiyo-chan." Her big brown eyes looked up at Yokozawa before quickly glancing at the silent stare coming from his niece.

"Ah, um, its okay I can take them myself." The salesman's eyebrows furrowed as Hiyori dashed passed him to walk up the stairs with Midori. Yokozawa felt a slap on his shoulder as Kirishima had gotten their bags.

"She's just feeling a little awkward at the moment, give her time to relax and she'll be back to your normal lovable Hiyo-chan."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Yokozawa quipped in sheer confusion.

"She's got competition for your affection now."

"Huh?" That comment had made the handsome salesman stop in his tracks, but there was no chance to think on it as his adorable nephew was promptly deposited into his arms.

"How've you been Takafumi-kun?" Katsuhiko questioned his brother-in-law.

"Sorry I haven't written lately, work has been pretty hectic."

"Well you do have your own life to lead. Shiori-chan needs to start accepting that you've your own family to worry about now." Yokozawa tried ever so hard to fight the blush that was sure to be rushing across his cheeks. "And it is I who should apologise to you."

"Apologise to me? What for?"

"We were a couple of workers short during the harvest, so it was an extremely busy time. I was a terrible husband and father and neglected my own family and you had to deal with Mi-chan and Taka unexpectedly showing up at your place."

"Well, its not like its never happened before."

"Mm, but still... I think Shiori-chan was a little jealous that Mi-chan didn't take her as well, but I'm sure she would have if she didn't have school."

"I agree, Mi-chan really does think of Shiori-chan as her own daughter."

"Shizuku would be proud." Yokozawa did nothing but silently stare at his brother-in-law. It was rare for him to mention his deceased wife, but he wasn't silly enough to not realise that at times Katsuhiko-san would think of her, much like Kirishima would think of Sakura-san. "I was able to find myself a wonderful woman who takes care of the both of us so well and Takahiro too." Yokozawa smiled lightly as he was sure this was his brother-in-law's way of saying he just wouldn't be able to survive without Midori.

"I'm sure she'd love to hear that."

"I tell her all the time though." Yokozawa chuckled and shook his head. Of course his brother-in-law would do that, probably to the point that it annoyed his older sister, though secretly she'd be moved to tears over it.

"Oniichan, are you coming to help with dinner?" Hiyori called from the porch as the two men realised they were still in the large driveway chatting away in the warm sun. Takahiro had snuggled contently against Yokozawa's broad chest and was snoozing away, possibly drooling on his black button down shirt. Carefully he handed his three year old nephew back to the dotting father.

"I'm coming."

"You are cooking a feast tonight Takafumi-kun?"

"Its sort of a tradition for Hiyo-chan and I to cook together these days, plus its also in thanks for having us here."

"Its great that you came, you must visit Otousan and Okaasan, they'll be pleased to see you."

"Mm,"

"I'd also like your opinion on some documents I'm currently working through."

"I see, trying to get free labour out of me." Yokozawa watched the older man flush at his teasing words. He clapped the man on the shoulder, nodding his head silently, advising Katsuhiko that he'd be more then happy to provide his expertise when they visited his parents orchard.

* * *

"This looks fantastic!" Katsuhiko and Kirishima voiced at the same time as they'd just walked back into the living room. Shiori had been tasked with babysitting her young brother while Midori, Yokozawa and Hiyo-chan prepared dinner. Midori had tried to coerce Shiori into the kitchen with them, but she remained quiet and just played with Takahiro instead. She was sitting on one of the lounge chairs while Takahiro was at her feet flicking through a pop-up book when she was told to call the two father's for dinner. They'd been within one of the many outbuildings in the backyard, talking up a storm, catching up on the several years they'd been separated.

Everyone sat around the low table, the adults noticing just how far apart the two 12 year olds were sitting from each other, one at either end of the table, both not even looking at each other. Midori had wanted to say something but her baby brother had placed his hand on her shoulder, silently telling her not to worry about it, after all, they'd only just met.

"I don't know where I should start first, everything looks so delicious." Katsuhiko commented as his eyes feasted upon chicken katsu curry, fluffy rice, baked sweet potato, salad and a various assortment of sushi and steamed greens.

"Please try Oniichan's chicken katsu curry Inoue-san, its super delicious." Hiyori beamed proudly.

"You made it Hiyo-chan." Yokozawa reasoned with the young girl.

"But its Oniichan's recipe." Hiyori instantly replied. Truthfully he'd just come across it in a random magazine years ago and granted his first batch wasn't even taste worthy, he'd gotten better over the years and now he felt he could do it with his eyes closed.

"Well I'm certainly trying everything, how about you Shiori-chan?" Kirishima smiled sweetly at the other 12 year old at the table. Everyone watched her glance over at him, since she had him and her father on either side of her while Hiyori had Yokozawa and Midori, with Takahiro in her lap.

"Mm," Was the soft reply he received. A round of 'itadakimasu' was heard and then plates and bowls were clinking with cutlery as everyone began to dish out their specific portions of mouthwatering food. As everyone ate and chatted away, the Editor-in-Chief couldn't help but keep an eye on the overly quiet Shiori. She was barely picking at her food as though the mere thought of having people within her home had made her loose her appetite. The handsome businessman had to try and pick up her spirits, after all, his daughter would be sharing her room for the next few days.

"Shiori-chan, how was your school exams?"

"Okay..."

"Have you got your results, you'd be graduating soon right?"

"Yes, I've passed."

"Omedetto, Shiori-chan."

"Thank you."

"So what's your favourite subject?"

"I don't think I really have one." At least that was a longer answer, perhaps he was finally getting somewhere.

"If Hiyo-chan had a cooking class, I'm certain that would have been her favourite. Her worst subject was Maths for awhile there, but your Uncle has helped her a lot over the last couple of years. She's also getting pretty good at English now thanks to him too."

"Mm, those were Uncle's best subjects." Kirishima placed another strip of crumbed chicken into his mouth allowing the girl to eat, sorry, peck quietly at her food. As he listened to his Senpai reel off a loud laugh, one very familiar from the time when he was a youngster at boarding school, it seriously made the Editor-in-Chief wonder if Shiori-chan wasn't in fact Yokozawa's daughter. She was one tough cookie to crack open!

"Shiori-chan, I hope you are going to eat more then that." Midori quietly commented as she spoon fed Takahiro some mashed up sweet potato.

"She'll probably wake in the middle of the night and have a late night snack of instant ramen." Black eyes met slightly crinkled blue ones as Yokozawa winked at the now lightly flushing Shiori-chan. He was well aware of her snacking habits in the dead of night when everyone else was asleep. The few times he'd stayed with Midori and her family he'd been on the porch having a cigarette when he'd notice a young Shiori sneaking down the hallway and into the kitchen to make herself instant ramen.

"I'd eat it with Okaasan." Yokozawa felt his eyes widen slightly, he'd no idea that was the reason!

"Shiori!" The table went quiet as Katsuhiko firmly told off his daughter just by sternly voicing her name.

"Gomen ne Shiori-chan, will you come shopping with me next time and tell me what your favourite ones are, we can keep them in the pantry and you can have them whenever you like."

"Mi-chan..." Katsuhiko quietly murmured as he stared at his lightly smiling wife, her blue eyes closed off to them. He knew he wasn't the most observant man, but he definitely knew when something upset his dear wife even if she tried ever so hard to hide it behind her smile.

"If I remember correctly, Hiyo-chan and her Mama would get up in the middle of the night and eat ice cream, though Hiyo was just a baby back then." Kirishima tried to break the awkwardness with his own memory.

"Did we?" Hiyori questioned, eyes beaming at hearing a story from her childhood which she had no recollection of.

"Your Mama thought she was being sneaky, but I knew the two of you were just having mother and daughter time together."

"So that is why Hiyo-chan likes ice cream so much." Yokozawa quipped, eyes focusing on the blushing 12 year old.

"Where is Hiyori-chan's Okaasan now?"

"Shiori-chan!" Midori began but halted when Kirishima placed up his hand.

"She passed away, just before Hiyo-chan turned three."

"Gochisousama..."

"Shiori-chan!" Midori called for the 12 year old who'd just up and left the table. "Gomen nasai Zen-san, Hiyo-chan." Midori apologised profusely as Katsuhiko excused himself from the table to follow his daughter and question her about her unsightly behaviour.

"Don't worry about it so much." Kirishima waved it off as nothing. "Hiyo-chan, why don't you get ready for bed, you've had a long day."

"Let me show you where the bathroom is." Midori left her brother and Kirishima with Takahiro who was more then happy to play with his food rather then eat it.

"Oi, Taka-chan," Blue eyes widened as they watched his lover scoop up his nephew and sit him in his lap. "now that is no way to eat your food." Yokozawa was privileged to witness what Kirishima would have been like with a baby Hiyori through watching him tenderly feed Takahiro, the youngster more then happy to have rice and mashed sweet potato being scooped into his mouth. "Ne, ne, want to show your Uncle just what a big boy you are by feeding yourself?" The salesman watched on as Kirishima patiently taught Takahiro to hold the spoon, scoop a small mass of food and then direct it to his wide open mouth. "Sugoi, Taka-chan!" His nephew giggled proudly, cheeks puffing and going rosy as his jet black hair was ruffled affectionately.

Yokozawa couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips as he rested his head on his hand, his elbow resting on the table as he gazed at the scene in front of him. "You really _are_ a good father."

"Eh?" It was then almond eyes noticed he had Yokozawa's full attention. Kirishima was itching to touch the man but the moment was broken by Midori entering the living room once more, almond eyes observing as Yokozawa began to eat the last of his steamed greens on his plate.

"Hiyo-chan is such a sweet girl Zen-san." Midori commented and was ready to take back Takahiro but the boy complained as he was more then happy to stay where he was and spoon-feed himself. "I said she didn't have to sleep in Shiori-chan's bedroom with the way she was behaving but Hiyo-chan wanted to because her Oniichan's family is important to him and thus important to her and she hopes she can get along with Shiori-chan over time." Both men were literally touched at the words.

"I don't think its all my doing with how she's being raised." Midori watched almond eyes glance over at her brother. "I guess I'm glad that I've got someone to help me through her teenage years and for when boyfriends come onto the scene." Midori couldn't help but laugh.

"With your murderous glare, I'm not sure boys will come within a hundred yards of Hiyo-chan."

"My murderous glare? What about your own _Mama_?" Kirishima teased lightly.

"Don't call me that!" The salesman snapped as he stood up and stretched. "I'll start clearing everything away."

"You know I'd help, but..." Kirishima pointed to Takahiro.

"Yeah, sure you would." The dark haired businessman mumbled sarcastically as he and Midori started clearing everything away just as Katsuhiko returned.

"Shiori has been sent to her room for the rest of the evening, she'll apologise for her behaviour to you tomorrow."

"Its not really necessary Mi...err...Senpai." He found it slightly funny that his daft and slightly forgetful senior could turn so serious and fatherly when his child was misbehaving even if her attitude didn't concern Kirishima that much. "We Kirishima's have pretty thick skins so..."

"Would you care to partake in a few drinks before retiring this evening?"

"I'd be honoured." Katsuhiko went to the kitchen where he watched brother and sister, bickering lightly of course, washing up. He watched Midori flick water on her baby brother and he frowned instantly, pushing her away by using his shoulder. He truly was blessed to have a wonderful wife and a stern yet likeable and dependable brother-in-law.

"Would the both of you like to partake in a couple of beers with Kiri-chan and I?" The two siblings didn't realise they had an audience as they turned to look back at Katsuhiko.

"You enjoy yourself, I'm going to give Takahiro a bath and put him down for the night."

"I'll check on Shiori-chan and Hiyo-chan."

"Hai?" Katsuhiko moved out of the entrance way of the kitchen as Hiyo was standing there in a pair of blue pyjamas with white fluffy clouds on them, fresh from her bath as the ends of her hair curled slightly from the steam and her cheeks were rosy. "Thank you for cleaning up, I'm sorry I didn't help." Yokozawa observed as Katsuhiko even melted at Hiyori's sugary sweet character.

"Did you want some dessert before bed?" The older father asked.

"I'd like to say yes, but I'm just too full from all the wonderful food we ate. Thank you so much for helping Oniichan and I cook tonight Mi-chan." Hiyori let off a small squeak when she was instantly engulfed in an unexpected hug from Katsuhiko.

"Hiyo-chan is so cute!" A loud laughter from the living room could be heard as Kirishima could see everything from where he was still sitting with Takahiro who was slowly loosing the power to stay awake now that his belly was full.

"O-Oyasumi nasai!" The embarrassed 12 year old voiced as she was lead out of the kitchen by the softly chuckling Yokozawa who would show her to Shiori-chan's bedroom.

"Mou Katsu, now you've scared her."

"Eh, should I apologise?" The bewildered older father questioned but Kirishima was behind him with his half asleep son in his arms.

"Don't worry, I can guarantee you that by the end of this small trip it'll be Hiyo-chan who will initiate the hug, we are after all, a pretty affectionate family. Takafumi is slowly getting used to it." Midori smiled as she took Takahiro from Kirishima's strong arms and then headed off to the bathroom, leaving the two men to their own demise.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright Hiyo-chan?"

"I'm fine, besides Shiori-chan is Oniichan's important niece and I want to get along with her because of Oniichan." Now he knew how Kirishima felt as a father as he instantly melted at her sweetness. "When you said we'd be coming to visit Mi-chan and her family, I was down the street with Yuki-chan and we were in a shop we go to all the time and...well...I bought Shiori-chan a present with my pocket money."

"Eh?"

"Do you think she'll accept it?" Yokozawa observed a now shy Hiyori shuffling her bare feet against the floorboards, her overnight bag over one shoulder and a wrapped gift was held tightly between her hands, he not having taken notice of it until now.

"Hiyo-chan is very thoughtful and I'm certain that Shiori-chan will not only be very surprised by your gesture but happy about it too."

"Yosh," Yokozawa heard Hiyori mumble as she took a deep breath and knocked once on the closed door before turning the handle and taking the first step in their new and yet slightly awkward acquaintance. Her big brown hopeful eyes glanced up at Yokozawa once, a slightly shaky smile on her lips as she quietly bid him goodnight and closed the door.

The salesman let out his own breath, not realising he'd been holding it in as he turned to the spare room, blushing slightly as it was set up with two futons for he and Kirishima and rummaged through his bag to pull out his usual black sweat pants, long sleeved white shirt and a clean pair of boxer briefs. He grabbed his toiletry bag and headed for the bathroom knowing Midori would have a set of towels in there for them to use. Yokozawa was just at the door when it was pulled open and Midori came out with a clean Takahiro, he slumped heavily against her chest, thumb between his lips. The siblings shared a moment of silence before Yokozawa understood Midori's worried gaze.

"The girls will be fine." Midori nodded in agreement. "Oneesan," He watched her stop in her tracks, she very much not used to him calling her that just as much as he was not truly used to saying it. "How often does Shiori-chan mention Shizuku-san?" He frowned when Midori shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not counting Taka-chan, she is her mother after all." Yokozawa bit back his own response of _"so are you"_ and left it at that as he took a warm shower and washed away the days stresses from his body. It had, after all, turned out quite well for the beginning of this short break.

* * *

When Yokozawa exited the bathroom the house was in darkness, save for the light that was on in the toilet with the door ajar so Kirishima and Hiyori knew where it was if they woke in the middle of the night.

The salesman opened the door to the spare room and found Kirishima was already tucked under the blankets of the futon furtherest from the door. He did take notice it had been placed closer to the one he'd be sleeping in, almost like the sneaky man would creep into his during the night if he felt up to it. After several months of being together, somewhere along the lines they'd taken "sides" in the bed, Yokozawa always being closest to the door as though it was his chance to flee quicker. At first the salesman thought "that side" was given to him because Kirishima was so used to sleeping on one side due to sharing his bed with his wife for so many years, but in actual fact his lover had so plainly voiced to him that he'd never really had a side of the bed before. He went on to tell the story of the weird and wonderful sleeping postures Sakura-san would end up in. On several occasions the Editor-in-Chief would receive a foot in the face if he weren't careful as sometime during the night his petite wife had ended up down the other end of the bed.

"Aren't you taking a shower?" Yokozawa quietly questioned his lover who was slumped on his stomach, face turned to the door. He'd changed into his black short sleeved top and no doubt his grey slacks while he was in the bathroom. "Oi, you listening to me?" Just as Yokozawa was about to shake Kirishima's shoulder the older man quickly grabbed his wrist, yanking him down as Yokozawa knocked into Kirishima, falling flat over the covered man. "Oi!" He couldn't get any further when lips had moulded over his own, breath smelling of Katsuhiko's favourite brand of beer. Though the salesman's head reeled at the fact they were doing _this_ in his sisters home, the little groan that escaped his throat was all that Kirishima needed to flip them over so Yokozawa was suddenly beneath him.

"Takafumi..." At the sudden mumbled and hoarse whisper of his first name, sense began to form once more in his muddled brain as he pressed his hands against Kirishima's chest, trying not to get distracted by the feel of the man's pounding heart or his heated stare as he pried the man agonisingly away from his flushed flesh.

"Stop it," Yokozawa asked nicely and to his surprise Kirishima obeyed! The Editor-in-Chief instead lay next to him, covers off him as they were now over Yokozawa from when he was flipped onto his back in sheer surprise. Usually he knew when Kirishima was scheming to do something with him, however this had been a surprise for sure.

"I know you said the next holiday we go on it will be cat friendly so all four of us can go, but seriously, I _will_ drag you off for a holiday just for the two of us."

"Are you nuts! Your idea of a holiday would be not letting me leave the damn bedroom!"

"And what is wrong with that?" Yokozawa found twinkling almond eyes and that damn smile on his lips that caused butterflies to scatter in his stomach.

"I'm not as young as I used to be!" It was all Yokozawa could think of to say.

"Are you saying you were able to go all day and night when you were younger?" Blue eyes widened at Kirishima's assumption as though the man was now thinking of him with some nameless or faceless partner or worse yet...Takano!

"J-Just give me pre-warning a-and I'll work on my stamina." Kirishima's lips parted as he gazed down at the flushed Yokozawa beneath him and he instantly burst out laughing. Of course his laughing was soon smothered by Yokozawa's hands as he was flipped onto his back, his dear sweet and totally embarrassed lover now straddling him.

"Keep it down, you'll wake the entire house up!"

"Takafumi," Yokozawa watched as Kirishima pried his fisted hands open as he pressed a kiss to the inside of each hand and then placed them against his chest. "I'll hold you to that." The salesman flushed deep red once more. He hadn't meant to say that at all! Well...maybe...but anyway, how the hell was he going to take it back now when his older lover was looking so god damn sexy beneath him? It was downright frustrating how relaxed the man could still be and how easily he could always say his given name. It soon brought him back to how casually his sister and Kirishima exchanged names like they'd known each other for years.

"Zen," Almond eyes widened. "Zen," The Editor-in-Chief was feeling a little giddy now as he listened to Yokozawa say his first name over and over again, still straddling him too as though trying to imprint it into his mind to remove the supposed gap they had. He knew his awkward lover was probably thinking something silly about how overly casual or possibly even intimate he and Midori were being and of course the sudden surprise he got that he actually knew his brother-in-law and the way the man referred to him as _Kiri-chan_. Didn't his cute lover realise he wanted to be close to those that were important to him as they were his family and he wanted so very much for everyone to treat he and Hiyori like they were part of the Yokozawa-Inoue family just as much as Takafumi was a part of the Kirishima household? Granted Yokozawa hadn't really been introduced to his two older siblings, due to them being overseas, but he was certain they were aware he was in a relationship. The Editor-in-Chief hadn't the heart to advise Yokozawa that he'd already broken the news to his mother and father about them being together. His parents had been surprised, but they'd never changed character in front of Yokozawa who was still oblivious to the situation. That discussion which would definitely turn into an argument between he and his cute lover would be saved for another day.

After about the twelfth 'Zen' Kirishima lifted his hands and cupped the salesman's face. It instantly made Yokozawa stop rambling his name. "I love you." And those expressive, when they wanted to be, deep blue eyes widened. It didn't matter that the salesman didn't reply and instead he rose from his lying position to tuck the rigid salesman into his own futon.

"Get some rest." Kirishima mumbled as he pressed his lips to Yokozawa's forehead and then shuffled back under his own futon, though one thing was for certain, he wasn't letting go of the man's hand that was for sure. The room fell quiet, joining the rest of the household as it didn't take long for Yokozawa to drift off to sleep. Kirishima turned to look at him, squinting his eyes in the darkness to try and make out his lover's silhouette.

There was plenty of time for sex later, for now he was on a mission to wriggle his way into the Yokozawa-Inoue family and to listen to every story Midori would tell about a young Takafumi. The Editor-in-Chief fell asleep with a smile against his lips and the fleeting image of a young Takafumi crying as he was dressed in girls clothes.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**He's All Ours**

By: Shin Sankai

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

"FUUUUMIIIIIII!" Yokozawa groaned at the scream that was yelled right into his slumbering face. He cracked open his blurry eyes, blinking several times to see his genki nephew smiling down at him. "Its time to get up Fumi!"

"Hai, hai," The salesman mumbled, sitting up in the futon and ruffled a hand through his hair.

"Hiyo-neechan is making food." Yokozawa nodded his head, knowing the youngster was referring to breakfast was nearly ready and pat the boy on the bum as he rushed out of the room and headed back towards the living room no doubt. The salesman noticed it was only 7am and they really didn't have to get up this early considering they were on vacation, but any opportunity to repay the hosts in kindness was what Hiyo-chan strived to do. It was then he realised he was the only one in the spare room, which was quite a surprise considering it was usually the salesman that had to drag his lover out of bed. Yokozawa pulled on a pair of black jeans and a plain dark blue button down shirt, it being crinkled but its not like he was going to work so it didn't matter. He exited the room, ready to head for the living room when his expert ears picked up laughter coming further down the hallway in the opposite direction as it lead to a back door which was wide open and to a back porch. On silent feet the dark haired man made his way towards the noise as the voices belonged to his lover and his brother-in-law.

"You know Kiri-chan, in the several hours we've been catching up since last night, I've been meaning to ask just how in the world you ended up with my adorable brother-in-law."

"Well..."

"I mean considering you used to be a married man. I remember you being very popular in school, always having girls around you, so I would have thought you'd have no trouble finding yourself a second wife, of course after you get over loosing your first one."

"Does one truly just 'get over' loosing a loved one?"

"Well..." Katsuhiko really didn't have an answer to his question, since there were at times he thought of his deceased wife, mainly when Shiori-chan did something that was so like her birth mother or when it was around the time of Shizuku's birthday or the day she passed. Did that make him a horrible husband to Midori?

"I'll let you ponder on that." Kirishima remarked knowing the man would surely think of his first wife, just like he thought of Sakura, because she had been a part of his life. And even though one shouldn't live in the past, he owed it to his daughter to tell her all about the mother she had no memories of, for it made her happy to hear about life before she was born and the almost three years they had together when she was born. Kirishima crossed his arms when he narrowed his eyes at his Senpai when he recalled what he had really asked him."I'm not so sure I like you referring to _my_ boyfriend as _adorable_." Yokozawa halted in his footsteps, eyes wide at the conversation going on. It was just so damn casual and not exactly the type of conversation one would have so openly!

"Never mind about that...so..." Katsuhiko insisted.

"Well, in the beginning it was Takafumi who told me to go find Hiyo-chan a new mother, but in all honesty, no one matched up to him. I sometimes wonder just why the two of us are together, but then I was the one who started all of this and wouldn't take no for an answer. I'm sure he could do better then me, but when I've come home from a long day at the office, dinner on the table and Takafumi and Hiyo-chan are sitting together, either idly talking or doing her homework, they both happy being in each others company and the look in their eyes when I've returned home, it feels me with so much joy. For some unknown reason, the three of us just fit together perfectly, though I technically should say the four of us."

"Four of you?" Katsuhiko was clearly confused.

"Ah, that would be Yokozawa Sorata, Takafumi's cat, or Sora-chan as Hiyo so affectionately calls him. He pretty much lives at my place now, oh so content in being spoilt by us, especially Hiyori. She's always wanted a cat after all."

"Ah, I see."

"In all honesty, I don't think it matters that I was once married, that I bombarded him with my selfishness and surprised him with the fact I have a daughter and that I've never been interested in any man but him, what matters is that I just can't imagine Takafumi not being part of our lives." Yokozawa felt his cheeks heat up instantly and annoying butterflies scattered to his stomach.

"Does that not put strain on Takafumi-kun, knowing that he is dating a man who could very well change his mind and start a relationship with a woman?"

Kirishima let off a small chuckle as his Senpai seemed quite protective of his brother-in-law. "I would hope Takafumi has faith in me not to stray, not that I would, considering the only one I see for me _is_ actually him." Yokozawa felt his breath hitch within his throat. "It frightened the hell out of me when I came to the realisation that here was someone who was accepting everything about me, my good points and my bad points. That sudden realisation shocked me to my very core, not because he's a man, but because I never thought I'd ever feel so complete again. " And now the eavesdropping man's heart was pounding! "I do sometimes wonder if he finds it too stressful and taxing on him, physically and emotionally, being with Hiyo-chan and I, but I guess it helps drive me along to fight harder to keep him with me, to convince him that I'm the right guy for him, that being part of the Kirishima family is not a bad thing." Kirishima let off a light chuckle. "Ah, if only Takafumi knew..."

"Knew what?" Katsuhiko was now curious.

"Just how much he is loved by those around him. If he knew, then perhaps it'd help him gain more confidence and more belief that he is worth the effort, that he is worth fighting for and that its perfectly okay for him to become so comfortable in this relationship that it may seem like a dream, but he need not worry because when he opens his eyes, I'll be right there with Hiyo-chan at my side." The eavesdropping salesman felt his heart skip a beat. "I've put over two hard years into what we currently have and each day I think we grow stronger together, the three of us, so I'm never giving him up. And besides, I think Hiyo-chan would kill me if I let her Oniichan slip away."

"Hm,"

"And he truly _is_ an adorable man, even with all his grumpiness, but that too is what makes him adorable." The salesman listened to the two men laugh heartily, and at his expense!

"Uncle," The salesman jolted as he turned to look back at Shiori-chan.

"Ah, um, good morning Shiori-chan," Yokozawa awkwardly voiced, knowing that two pairs of eyes were silently watching him. Instead of turning to face the other men, Yokozawa decided to walk back down the hallway with his niece after she plainly announced breakfast was ready and headed straight into the living room.

"Good Morning Oniichan!" Hiyori's genki voice filled the room. Yokozawa greeted her in turn and helped bring out the food, plates, bowls and cutlery.

Midori became a little perplexed when her husband and Kirishima walked in, instantly taking notice that her brother insisted on having the girls sit either side of him, his steely blue gaze not once reaching anyone's. The super observant housewife watched the two men share a glance, knowing something she did not, which of course infuriated her, but she would soon pry it out of her brother or her husband, whichever she could get alone first.

Of course for now it was time for everyone to enjoy a hearty breakfast before their day would truly start. She'd already planned for everyone to spend the morning at her in-law's property, to get introductions and greetings out of the way and then a nice picnic lunch would be enjoyed down near Towada Lake after the drive there of course. She'd yet to tell Takafumi any of this, but she was sure he'd be fine with the idea.

* * *

(Later that Day)

"Are the two of you ever going to come out of here?" Katsuhiko and Yokozawa both jolted from their hunched positions, paperwork strewn over the workbench. Both men turned their gazes to warm almond orbs. Kirishima had been leaning against the doorway for well over five minutes now, equally being ignored by his Senpai and his lover.

"Ah, Kiri-chan, sorry, I'm not being a very good host."

"Your parents have been very kind. Your father and I conversed over old literature, while your mother has been entertaining Hiyo-chan with cake decorating. They both tried to get Shiori-chan to join them, but she decided to take a book from the shelf and head out the back to read quietly. I believe Hiyo-chan has found a new hobby I'll have to invest in when we return to the City as she's quite excited about it. I think the noise was too much for your father as he went to lay down and I figured I best come out here to see if the two of you were still alive." The Editor-in-Chief remarked casually.

"How long have we been in here?" Yokozawa questioned as he stood up properly, lower back screaming in protest at having been hunched over for far too long.

"About three hours now." Kirishima watched comically as both men turned their eyes down to their respected watches as though thinking the Editor-in-Chief was playing a joke on them. "You do realise that the two of you can exchange emails with attachments right?"

"Oi..." Yokozawa began, thinking Kirishima was becoming cranky.

"I'm just saying wouldn't that be safer then getting into trouble with your wife and your sister?"

"Mi-chan is upset?" Katsuhiko questioned and Kirishima made a face.

"Maybe a little. Apparently she had plans for us to have lunch somewhere."

"Ah, I remember her saying something about that last night. I better smooth things over with her!" And the doting husband was off, leaving the two lovers alone for a moment.

"You come for a holiday and you cannot for even one moment steer clear of anything work related."

"Its not _my_ work."

"True, but it's _your_ field of expertise."

"Katsuhiko-san's figures are not adding up. Granted we seem to get distracted every now and then, reminiscing about the past, so I'm getting a little frustrated at not being able to concentrate on the full document in order to help him." The salesman was proud that he'd not reeled back in shock or displeasure at all when Kirishima raised his hand, fingers diving into his black strands of hair as his older lover drew closer. He'd not been able to raise his eyes to the older man, considering the crap he overheard earlier on. Just how the heck was he to respond after hearing all that? With baited breath Yokozawa waited for Kirishima's attack, eyes half lidded only to suddenly feel the man pull away. "Eh?" The salesman remarked stupidly as finally he glanced up at his older lover, only to lower his gaze to where Kirishima picked up a pencil and circled a number.

"Is it not just missing a decimal point?"

"AH!" Almond eyes widened at Yokozawa's outburst as he'd missed the simple oversight, though the Editor-in-Chief smirked lightly as the salesman raked a hand frustratingly through his hair, an almost pout on his face.

"Is everything alright?" Katsuhiko had returned to the workshed that he used as his office watching Kirishima step away from his brother-in-law.

"The figures should be fine now."

"You were able to figure it out Takafumi-kun?"

"Zen did." Yokozawa absent-mindedly commented as he pointed his thumb at the man, not once realising he'd called Kirishima by his first name, nor did he notice the look of surprise on his lover's face. After all, these moments were quite rare. The Editor-in-Chief was still elated from lasts nights onslaught of hearing his name fall from those lips. "Its just a decimal point error, the figure has been identified and you can correct it at a later date and everything should even out perfectly now." The businessman turned his attention to his overly quiet lover. "What?"

"You don't even realise do you?"

"Realise what?"

Kirishima shook his head. "Its a secret..."

"Huh?" The salesman bristled at the older man's childish behaviour.

"Shall we get going?" Katsuhiko voiced as the three men decided to exit the shed and head back towards the large two storey home. "We need to get back on Mi-chan's good side."

"I didn't know about the plans to have lunch, so you are on your own Katsuhiko-san."

"Ah, Takafumi-kun is being mean!" Kirishima chuckled at his Senpai's antics. He definitely hadn't changed much since their boarding school days. All three men were greeted with a frowning Midori standing on the front porch, arms crossed. "Wah Mi-chan," Katsuhiko turned on his childish voice. "Takafumi-kun kept delaying your lunch plans by wanting to talk about the old days."

"What?" Yokozawa had frozen in mid stride. "Why you... I never..." The salesman fumed in astonishment that his brother-in-law would do such a thing, but the moment was filled with loud laughter coming from Kirishima himself. Even Yokozawa was surprised at how carefree the older man was in front of his family and extended family as everyone, besides Katsuhiko's father who was still resting, had now joined them on the front porch.

"Its wonderful to hear such care free laughter, it feels the soul with joy." Katsuhiko's mother voiced, a tender smile on her face.

"Are you sure you and Otousan do not wish to come have lunch with us?" Midori questioned as she directed Katsuhiko's mother to a cushioned two seater couch that sat on the front porch.

Midori was in fact very close to her in-laws. She was practically like a true daughter to them, since they did not have one themselves, only three sons, the two oldest lived elsewhere, not interested in the Apple Orchard. Over the years that Midori had been with Katsu, the relationship between her and his parents only grew stronger when Midori dropped her own career plans to wait on Katsuhiko's mother day and night when she'd had a fall and was hospitalised for weeks before recuperating at home for months afterwards.

Nowadays her time was taken up with looking after her silly husband and their two children, but still she would find time to spend with her in-laws. After all, her own parents lived quite a long way away, closer to Kyoto in fact and the relationship had been strained for many, many years now. It had been that way ever since she sided with Takafumi when he'd boldly (perhaps at a rebellious stage within his life as he finally had enough of returning to an unloved home) informed his parents that he was moving out and was in a relationship with a man. That of course was voiced back in the days of when he'd just graduated from high school, had started smoking in secret and began to explore his sexual orientation. To this day Midori could still remember the look on their parents faces and the resonating sound of when Takafumi was whacked across the face. It was probably still fresh in her parents minds, but she and Takafumi had moved on with their lives and since then, the two siblings had never bothered to talk about that time back then. Perhaps one day Midori would pick up her phone and call her parents, advising them that they were grandparents to a very precious three year old boy, as well as step-grandparents to Shiori-chan, but for now her life was fine the way it was. She received more then enough love and attention from those that were currently around her...especially from her silly husband. And as for her baby brother? Midori glanced over at him as he was currently in conversation with a smiling Hiyo-chan and she was certain he was fine with all the attention he got from the Kirishima's.

"Mi-chan?"

"Eh? Sorry, my mind was elsewhere." Midori apologised and didn't miss the strange look coming from her brother.

"I said, thank you for the invite, but we'll have to decline as we've got company arriving in a couple of hours and Jin-san wanted to rest before then. Have you organised everything for your lunch?"

"Yes, even though Katsu has delayed us." The man in question pouted like a child, Yokozawa funnily enough recognising that expression as Kirishima himself had tried it on him a few times. "Ma, nevertheless, shall we get going or else lunch will turn into dinner at Towada Lake. Thanks for lending us your van Okaasan, its a lot more reliable then Katsu's."

"Wait, why are we travelling all the way to Towada?"

"Its beautiful there and Zen-san and Hiyo-chan have never been there before have you?" Midori received shakes of the head from the two main guests. "Then its settled, lunch will still be at Towada Lake."

"Wait, Midori, Towada is..."

"Ah, the last time you were there was the last time we went on vacation with our parents."

"A-Aa..." Kirishima noted the awkward reply, pondering if there was some friction between his lover and his parents.

"Ah, I remember now, Taka-chan's idol, Hiro-niichan was there!" Kirishima felt his ears prick up. His first story of Takafumi as a child! "That was such a fun day!"

"I practically drowned!" Yokozawa complained.

"Ah, so you did." The salesman rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Well, we're still going. I've already packed the van so lets get going!" Yokozawa didn't even bother to argue as even before anyone could make a suggestion, once his stubborn sister had an idea in her head, she would not be swayed. Instead he bid farewell to Katsuhiko's mother, promising to have dinner with them before the three of them returned to the City and picked up his pace when the impatient Midori beeped the horn.

"What's the damn hurry, we're here for another couple more days." Yokozawa placed on his seatbelt, noticing once more that the girls were not sitting anywhere near each other. He had to remind himself to question Hiyo-chan about it.

"So, who is Hiro-niichan?" Yokozawa picked up on Kirishima's smooth voice which oozed curiosity.

"Ah well you see, Hiro-niichan is..." Yokozawa tried ever so hard to drown out his sister's chirpy voice as she decided to go into great detail about the cousin which Yokozawa idolised when he was a kid. The day they'd gone to Towada Lake, the young Takafumi had been watching "his idol" for several hours as he played with a couple of his friends that had come on the outing that day. His large innocent blue eyes back then watched them jump into the lake, splashing about, yelling, screaming and generally having a fantastic time. He too wanted to be cool like them and jumped in, not realising the depth and instantly struggled as he was not a strong swimmer back in those days. It did not take long for panic to sink in and he began to go under. His sister screamed, alerting the teenagers and when the 8 year old woke up, coughing and spluttering, he was looking up at his Hiro-niichan who had successfully resuscitated him. "Hiro-niichan was so cool back then!" Midori gushed as though she were a youngster, knocking Yokozawa out of his thoughts. "I wonder if Hiro-niichan kissing Takafumi back to life set him on his path of liking..."

"Midori..." The growl of her name was enough to silence her and Yokozawa felt just a moment of satisfaction as the van went silent, even though Kirishima was trying ever so hard to keep himself from chuckling.

* * *

It was after two in the afternoon by the time they'd arrived and by the time they unpacked the van and everyone got settled to eat lunch, it was nearing three. Once again the businessman noticed the distance between the girls and he really wanted to do something about it but unfortunately for him his attention was stolen when Midori decided to deposit her son into his lap to look after him, much to the youngsters delight. And as grumpy as Yokozawa could be, he really did have a soft spot for children, especially these three.

Yokozawa hadn't been that hungry, but settled to eat Hiyo-chan's sweet tamagoyaki much to her delight. He noticed that Shiori-chan seemed to like it as well, though the girl wasn't saying much.

Half way through lunch is when Midori began to reel off tale after tale of their antics as children and Takahiro had decided to vacate his lap for Kirishima's, not that his older lover minded as once again he began to teach Takahiro how to eat by himself. It was as though Kirishima was gifted at this since within minutes Takahiro was holding a plastic cup and drinking from it all on his own, much to the delight of his mother and father.

Yokozawa felt now was a good a chance as any to slip away, since he really didn't need to hear about the past. He was certain Midori would tell it in her own way and not what actually happened, but she was smiling up a treat so who was he to deprive her of embarrassing him. Its not like he'd be able to stop her since she'd smack him and she really could hit quite hard. Yokozawa moved away from the clearing they were eating at and began to wander the banks of the lake, not far from where they were lunching, perhaps about 500 metres away.

As he stood there, overlooking the lush greenery and the cool blue waters, the salesman hated to admit it, but his sister was right. He'd forgotten the beauty of Towada Lake as he stood on the shore, it miraculously devoid of other tourists. He didn't know how long he'd slipped away for, but it didn't matter as a cool breeze blew, his stern gaze drifting closed for a moment as mother nature wrapped around him in a moment of sheer bliss. At times like this he truly didn't mind the freshness, openness and tranquillity of the countryside to the hectic city life he and Kirishima led.

A hand on his relaxed shoulder interrupted his moment and Yokozawa instantly knew who it was before they even spoke. "You've been avoiding me for most of the day." And he really didn't want to get into an argument, not when he was actually feeling quite calm and laid back.

"I don't know what you mean." Yokozawa innocently responded.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know what I'm talking about. You've been avoiding eye contact with me and conversing at the best of times ever since you eavesdropped this morning."

"Well the two of you were talking so bloody loud _everyone_ in the damn house would have been able to hear you, so its not like I did it on purpose."

"Senpai asked for my honest opinion about you and he's the last person I'd lie to."

"Why, because he's your important Senpai from your school days?" Yokozawa felt his mood slipping.

"My important..." Kirishima was perplexed. "No you idiot, because he's _your_ family!" Blue eyes darted to almond orbs and found the truth held within them. "You may not know it, but Senpai is quite protective of you." Dark eyebrows furrowed in sheer confusion. "And I'm not surprised you never realised this since you can be quite blind at times."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" The question practically came out as a growl.

"No, I'm trying to get you to understand what I said."

"What you said..." Yokozawa repeated, his mind reeling at all the mush that spilled from his older lovers lips. He raked a hand through his wind tossed hair. "Its been echoing in my head since this morning, trying to convince me that I wasn't hallucinating."

"You weren't hallucinating." Kirishima couldn't help but touch the man, even if it was only a mere feather-like caress against Yokozawa's pinkish cheek. "If you want, I can voice it all to you again, face to face so you will know right here and now that I wasn't just spouting some random bullshit to your brother-in-law."

"No, spare me."

"Spare you?" Kirishima bristled. "What the hell, those were my heartfelt..." The Editor-in-Chief could not get any further as his complaining was interrupted since his adorable lover had sealed his lips over his own! The older man was completely dumbfounded and had no time to respond when Yokozawa pulled away. "You never initiate! I wasn't ready!" Kirishima whined like a child and even though it was at his expense, his lips turned up into a light smile as Yokozawa chuckled lightly in front of him.

"That's what you get for spouting shit like that." The salesman remarked.

"Then I better start doing it more often." Yokozawa made a face as he thumped Kirishima on the chest once and then strolled far too coolly away, heading back to where the others would be, probably packing up as it was getting late in the afternoon. It would definitely be dark by the time that returned to the Inoue property.

Yokozawa darted his eyes down to his left hand, Kirishima now at his side, his long strides easily keeping up with him as the light haired man linked their hands together. "Just for a little bit." The older man reasoned and Yokozawa did nothing but grunt, head turning away to take one last look at the shimmering lake, keeping his light blush away from prying eyes while he was at it too.

* * *

(Later that evening)

Katsuhiko had retired early for the evening, bypassing a late supper considering he did all the driving. Both Kirishima and Yokozawa had offered, but the man had smiled and shook his head.

The ride back had been pretty quiet, all the children had gone to sleep, Midori was quietly talking to her husband and down the back of the van was Yokozawa, starring out the window into the clear starry night sky as Kirishima was leaning contently against him. He knew the man wasn't asleep, but the back of the van was dark and so they sat, side-by-side, Kirishima's large warm hand resting innocently against his left knee.

When Katsuhiko had parked the van, saying he'd return it to his parents tomorrow, everyone piled out of the vehicle. As Kirishima helped Midori with unpacking the van, Yokozawa unbuckled Takahiro from his car seat, the boy squirming at the disruption to his sleep, but he soon quietened down when strong comforting arms of his father wrapped soothingly around his tiny body. Katsuhiko also grabbed a couple of bags and headed for his fully lit up home since Midori and Kirishima had turned all the lights on. Yokozawa undid the seatbelts of the two slumbering girls and lifted the far too light Hiyori into his arms and backed out of the van. He was ready to hand her off to Kirishima who had come back out to help, but instead the Editor-in-Chief shifted him out of the way and he pulled Shiori-chan out, cradling her against him, identical to how Yokozawa held Hiyori. The older man found an almost puzzled look in his younger lovers eyes.

"I love it when you take care of my girl like she's your own..._Mama_..." Kirishima was lightly kicked on the back of the leg for that comment. Yokozawa then slid the van door closed and headed into the property after Yokozawa and placed the girls in Shiori's bedroom.

* * *

Currently the two remaining men were in the living room, sitting in different lounge chairs, immersed within their own little world as each had a book from the many on display. Yokozawa and his sister had been avid readers when they were children, but when his sister got into high school, that was when reading books had pretty much stopped for her and she'd sneak out till all hours of the morning with her friends.

With how busy a schedule she had these days, she didn't read much, but she still loved all sorts of literature so when she moved into the property with her then new husband and step-daughter, her numerous boxes of books finally saw the light of day once more and were showcased within the living room.

Both men were content in their silence, conversation not required, but clinking made their eyes drift over to the other side of the living room where a tired Midori was setting the low table for a late supper. The businessmen had reiterated several times that if they got hungry they could fix something themselves, but Midori was having none of it, even if she was only fixing them something simple like a plate of riceballs. Yokozawa snapped his book shut, ready to rise from the plush chair when a hand rested on his shoulder, his steely gaze meeting a warm one.

"Stay, let me help your sister...and I'll also try to convince her to go to bed." The salesman didn't bother to argue the matter as he observed Kirishima place his hands against his sister's shoulders promptly advising her to sit down. She did so without arguing and thanked Kirishima who waved it off as he brought the tray of riceballs, the jug of iced tea and three glasses to the table. As he watched his lover and sister quietly converse it was then he realised that he'd forgotten to get Hiyo-chan on the side to see how she was going with Shiori-chan. The awkwardness between the girls was clear to him not only in the van ride to Towada Lake but also during lunch time when they rarely spoke two words to each other. Hiyo-chan instead immersed herself in entertaining the three year old Takahiro.

"Taka-chan, you coming to have something?"

"I'll have something later." He remarked absently and went back to reading his book by lamp light.

* * *

Yokozawa was more then half way through the novel when he jerked his gaze up as Kirishima had placed a hand on top of his head. "Midori-san went to bed awhile ago." It was then Yokozawa realised that the kitchen and living room was in darkness, save for the lamp in the far corner of the room were he sat. "She didn't bother saying goodnight since you were so engrossed within the book."

"Ah, I've not read it since a long time ago." The salesman watched Kirishima try and hide a yawn.

"You go to bed first, I want to stay up a little longer to read this." A chaste kiss on the lips was Kirishima's answer as the man mumbled to him not to fall asleep out here. Yokozawa's grumble back was that he was not a child. His sharp ears listened to the click of the door and it was then Yokozawa lifted his hand and turned off the lamp, the room doused in darkness even though moonlight shone through the glass windows. Midori never bothered to close the curtains considering no one lived on the property but them and the nearest neighbour was a good half an hour drive away. Yokozawa stretched out in the chair, arms folded behind his head, knowing he'd probably fall asleep in this very recliner, but he was on vacation and he could do whatever the hell he wanted.

The businessman's mind began to slow down, slumber was coming fast when he suddenly listened to a door click open. At first he thought it was perhaps Kirishima coming to get him, wanting to lure him into the bedroom they shared but in actual fact, what came creeping into the living room was none other then Hiyo-chan.

Since it was still quite dark within the home, even if moonlight shone in, she had no idea he was sitting in the corner of the room. Yokozawa felt his lips quirk as the young girl crept towards the kitchen, trying to be as stealthy as a cat, freezing instantly when her foot hit a particular creaky floorboard. After several seconds, when no one made a sound, she moved on, slipping into the kitchen. He watched her pry open the fridge, to use it as her light source and began looking through cupboards. Even if he strained his eyes, he couldn't see what she had pulled out. He listened to a soft 'click' sound, Hiyori as quietly as possible, began to boil water from the kettle.

A minute or so had gone by and when she closed the fridge door, it was then Yokozawa could see what she cradled carefully within her two small hands: a cup of instant ramen.

The salesman's heart melted at the sweet gesture. Perhaps she'd woken to the grumbling sound of Shiori-chan's stomach or perhaps even her own, the ramen an offering for the both of them to share, to bond. As Hiyo quietly made her way down the hallway, a door opening and closing, he thought it best he head to bed himself. He rose from the chair, placing the book on the coffee table as he was certain he'd finish it before they had to return home and headed down the hallway. Just as he was at the spare room, his expert ears picked up a small amount of noise coming from Shiori's room when suddenly the door swung open, not hard enough to make much noise to disturb the other occupants, and a flurry of blue and white rushed out, the bedroom door clicking closed. The room he and Kirishima were in was diagonally across the hall from Shiori's and not much further from the bathroom. Being the sometimes curious man that he was, Yokozawa went to investigate considering it was Hiyo-chan who had rushed out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

"Hiyo-chan," Yokozawa knocked once on the slightly ajar door to the bathroom and then pushed it carefully open. He found the 12 year old standing by the sink, her reddish hand situated under the flowing cold water. Instantly his eyebrows furrowed. "Are you alright?"

"Why is Oniichan still up?"

"I was on my way to bed when I saw you rush out of Shiori's room."

"I-I'm fine..." Yokozawa was not convinced by her shaky response at all, plus he had noticed tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Hiyo-chan..." He softly voiced her name, coming to stand behind her as she looked up at him, her lips twitching. It was like she wanted to tell him, but then she didn't want to tell him. The cogs began to turn within Yokozawa's brain. The only reason she'd have her hand under running water would be for the fact that some of the hot water from the ramen had splashed on it either by her being a little clumsy or by it being done on purpose! It was then he recalled the noise coming from the bedroom.

"I...I guess Shiori-chan...didn't want ramen tonight." His assumption that it had been done on purpose had been correct as Hiyori wasn't that much of a clumsy girl.

"Hiyo-chan..."

"C-Can I sleep with Oniichan and Papa tonight?"

"Of course." The salesman replied instantly and after patting her hand dry, he directed the 12 year old out of the bathroom and to the room he occupied with her father. When he opened the door he was surprised to see that Kirishima was lying on his stomach reading the same book he'd picked when they returned from Towada Lake. As soon as he turned on his side and his eyes met his daughters, she rushed on over, practically diving under the covers as she curled against the warmth and protection of her father.

"What's the matter Hiyo-chan?" The protective father soothingly voiced, but his daughter refused to comment and thus the man furrowed his eyebrows in confusion all the while rubbing one hand against her small back, his book all but forgotten.

When almond eyes lifted, he observed his lover point to the door, silently advising him he'd be back in a moment, giving them father and daughter time.

As Yokozawa closed the door to the spare room, he diverted towards the bathroom to get a hand towel and then quietly entered his niece's bedroom, eyes instantly going to the knocked over cup of ramen as the contents was spilled over a section of the floorboards. Silently he bent down to pick up the noodles, placing them back into the cup and then rubbed the hand towel over the floorboards. When he finished that he threw the cup into the bin near Shiori's writing desk and it was then the young girl realised someone was in her room as she'd been curled up within her single bed which was in the corner of the room.

"U-Uncle..." Came Shiori's hesitant voice as she shifted in her bed, sitting up, waiting patiently, though cringing at the expectant lecture she was sure to receive. The young girl peered over at her Uncle who had sat at the end of her bed, his eyes moving about her room, taking note of how much it had changed since the last time he was here. It was no longer pretty pink with lots of brightly coloured flowers painted on the walls. Now it was cream walls with some scenic paintings on the wall. It was modest, tasteful, almost grown up even.

"I may not know exactly what is going on in that head of yours Shiori-chan, but please do not take out your frustration on Hiyo-chan." Yokozawa watched as Shiori-chan hugged her knees to her chest. "I know when Shiori-chan is ready to talk she'll tell me what is bothering her, but Hiyo-chan is just an innocent bystander, someone who is just trying to befriend you."

"I don't care..."

"Oi," Yokozawa had to remember he was talking to an impressionable young girl and not his sometimes childish lover and so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "This is not the Shiori-chan I remember and I'm a little saddened she's grown up so fast and become quite distant, perhaps even a bit too reserved."

"Uncle is reserved..."

"Ah, well, yes I guess so, but I'm slowly changing and change is a good thing." Again he peered down at his niece, noting that even though she was trying to be far too mature for her age, right here and now, she truly did look like a little girl. "Listen Shiori-chan, I know you're growing up, but you don't have to grow up so fast. You need to enjoy being a kid, to have fun with friends instead of locking yourself up within your room."

"But..."

"Don't be like me Shiori-chan. Because I was so reserved, I missed out on a lot when I was growing up. I don't want that to happen to Shiori-chan at all. I want her to enjoy her adolescent years and to have no regrets about it." Yokozawa lifted his hand and ruffled her short dark hair. "You also need to come to terms with the fact that I'm not the perfect Uncle you think I am. I am a hard working adult who at times will forget to write or call, but it doesn't mean I don't care about you okay?"

"Mm..."

"You also need to accept that I'm not just yours anymore. I've my own..." Yokozawa paused suddenly as he was just about to say 'family' like Katsuhiko had previously voiced and it sent a light flush to his cheeks. "Anyway, Shiori-chan will always be important to me, but Zen-san and Hiyo-chan are also important to me and I'd be very happy if you'd get along with them."

"Uncle..."

"It doesn't have to be straight away, not even they would expect that, but give them a chance alright? Can you do that for me?"

"Hai..." It was as though she'd surrendered to him.

"We won't speak of this to your parents, Hiyo-chan will not tattle either, she's not that type of girl." It was then Yokozawa noticed the unopened present poking out from behind Hiyori's overnight bag. Perhaps at every chance she got, Shiori's icy attitude had haltered Kirishima's daughter from presenting the gift. The salesman rose to his feet and made his way over to Hiyori's bag and picked up the gift. "Did you know this is for you?"

"N-No..." Yokozawa handed it to Shiori-chan.

"Hiyori has been quite excited over meeting you and your father. When I finally agreed to bring her and her father to meet the two of you, she'd gone out of her way one day after school and thoughtfully bought you a present without even knowing who you are." The salesman watched her slowly open the gift, pulling the lid of the box off to see pretty writing paper, matching envelopes, colourful stamps, a couple of pens and what appeared to be a locked diary that Shiori-chan could write her secrets and wishes within. "I must have spoken several times about how we exchange letters and it looks like Hiyo-chan took that on board as a greeting gift for you. That's pretty thoughtful don't you think?"

"Yes..." Yokozawa ruffled her short black hair again, pulling the girl to lean against him as he pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"I'm always here for Shiori-chan, but its not a bad thing to open up to someone else either." Yokozawa rose once more and made his way to the door. "Hiyo-chan will be staying with us tonight."

"U-Uncle," Yokozawa turned his steely blue eyes to Shiori. "Gomen nasai..."

"There is no need to apologise to me, but please say those heartfelt words to Hiyo-chan in the morning." Yokozawa stepped out of the room and closed the door. He found Kirishima standing across the hall, leaning on the wall waiting for him. "What?" Yokozawa accusingly questioned, just waiting for some teasing as he suspected that Kirishima may have been eavesdropping this time.

"Is Shiori-chan alright?"

"She'll be fine." He glanced back at the room hoping she would be. "I think she's jealous."

"Hm," Kirishima mumbled as he opened their bedroom door to allow the salesman inside, the both of them staring down at a fast asleep Hiyori, she taking up the futon which would have originally been Kirishima's.

"I've been a terrible Uncle, not paying attention to her."

"Ah, well, I think the girls have more in common then they both think. After all, Hiyo-chan harbours a bit of jealousy due to Shiori-chan being your niece."

"What?"

"Shiori-chan has known you longer and therefore perhaps my girl feels a little threatened."

"That's just..."

"Don't say its silly, their impressionable girls who equally desire your love and attention."

"I guess...you're right."

"Now its up to you to convince the two of them that they equally share a space in your heart together."

"Aa..."

"Just as long as I have the biggest space."

"What are you a child?" Yokozawa voiced softly in exasperation, grunting slightly when he was pulled effortlessly into the vacant futon, he resting fully above his older lover, cheeks brightening in the dull light of the bedroom thanks to the lamp on the desk in the far corner. "O-Oi..."

"Hush, you'll wake Hiyo-chan." The salesman really wanted to give the man a piece of his mind, but the way his expert hand was languidly caressing his back, moving up and down his spine, while the other directed his head to rest against a broad chest, listening to the thumbing of a healthy beating heart, it lulled him into slumber in mere moments.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**He's All Ours**

By: Shin Sankai

* * *

Author's Notes: As usual, I've made all of this up, please don't take this too seriously. Someone asked if the Yokozawa parents were going to play a part in this – the answer is no – they are merely mentioned. I'm also confused as to what exactly the age gap between Yokozawa and Kirishima is, its not ever mentioned is it? So I've probably just made it around 5-6 years difference. Anyway, I hope someone enjoys.

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

It appeared that sheer chaos was in order for this morning as Yokozawa was abruptly woken from his peaceful slumber by erupted and yet slightly muffled noise from outside the very bedroom he was residing in.

"What the..." The salesman mumbled, lifting himself up from the futon, absently hearing a groan of discomfort come from behind him. His steely gaze dropped down to the slumbering figure of Kirishima, his elbow dug effectively into his abdomen. He watched almond eyes peel open and stare a little annoyingly up at him. "Ah, sorry..." The younger man hadn't meant to do that, considering he had wanted to wake early and make sure to remove himself from the same futon as his older lover while Hiyo-chan was still sleeping, but seeing as the other futon was empty, it appeared his plan had failed. He lifted his wrist to check the time and realised it was nearing 10 in the morning! It appeared that everyone had been so exhausted that a well earned sleep in was in order. It was then the businessman froze slightly when Kirishima sat up in the futon, the older man's hard lean chest pressing against his rigid back as he yawned loudly.

"What's going on?" Kirishima all but purred ridiculously into his ear, sending a jolt of electricity down to his groin when he pressed his lips to the sensitive skin on the side of his neck and strong arms curl around his waist.

"Oi..." Yokozawa began, but his eyes grew wide when the door burst open.

"Taka-chan, have you seen Shiori-chan?" His sister frantically questioned, not even bothering to knock or tease him about the intimacy shown with regards to how Kirishima was embracing him.

"Err, we just woke up, what's..." He didn't get any further as she slammed the door closed and appeared to run around the house yelling for her step-daughter. The dark haired man furrowed his eyebrows.

"Come on, let's go see what is going on." Kirishima remarked as he pulled Yokozawa to his feet, the two men exiting the bedroom to see Katsuhiko coming in from the back porch. He was dressed in black sweatpants and a brown shirt, possibly the clothes he'd fallen asleep in.

"Katsuhiko-san, what is all the shouting about?"

"Shiori-chan is not in her room." Yokozawa was puzzled by this news. "The two of us usually go for a long morning walk together on Sunday. I woke later then usual and when I went to apologise she wasn't in her room. I thought maybe she was in the living room but Mi-chan was sitting at the table helping feed Takahiro and she'd not seen Shiori since last night. Mi-chan is now in a panic as Shiori appears to have run away."

"Eh?" Yokozawa was completely stunned. Shiori would never run away!

"Good Morning," All eyes turned to Hiyori who had just stepped out of the bathroom. "Is everything alright? I thought I heard yelling?"

"Hiyo-chan did you see where Shiori-chan went this morning? Surely she would have woken you up when she left, yes?"

"Um,"

"Midori, Hiyo-chan didn't spend the night in Shiori's room."

"What do you mean?"

"How about we all go into the living room and sit down. Let's calmly work out where she may have gone." Kirishima offered, diverting the attention away from his uncomfortable child. All the adults sat around the table while Hiyori offered to babysit Takahiro, he a little confused as to what was going on and thus she diverted his attention away by reading to him.

"Where have you looked so far?" Yokozawa eyed Kirishima who was probably the most calmest of them all. Midori was having trouble sitting still, the only reason she could do so was because Katsuhiko held her hand firmly within his.

"I drove down to the end of the driveway, to see if she was walking along the road. She's not a silly girl, I didn't think she'd do that, but you just never know, she's been acting strangely."

"She has?" Katsuhiko questioned confusedly.

"Well...to me anyway."

"Mi-chan..."

"I then slowly drove back, looking from side to side past the Sakura to see if she was just out for a walk since Katsu woke late this morning."

"And I've checked every room in the house, I've called out to her as well and even if we were arguing or mad at each other she would still answer me. I've also checked the sheds out the back and the line of trees as well. She built a play house out of fallen branches for her and Takahiro but she's not there either."

"And when I parked the van, I checked the sheds out the front as well!" Midori instantly stood, her hand still linked tightly within her husband's as his was now raised.

"Mi-chan..."

"You will do no good becoming frantic and sick with worry." Steely blue turned to calm almond. Yokozawa watched Kirishima rise from his seated position as he moved around the table and stood next to his sister. "I am sure there are places that you've not thought of yet."

"But Shiori..." Strong, dependable hands rose and rested on Midori's shoulders.

"Midori-san, she's going to be fine." Kirishima's gentle calm voice worked almost like hypnotism as Midori slowly eased herself back down to the rug. Though her eyes were downcast, it appeared she had calmed down slightly. "Takafumi, could you get some drinks?"

"Eh, um, sure..." Even though he too was in sheer bloody panic mode, he suppressed it since it would do them no good, just as his lover voiced.

"Is your family's property within walking distance, could she have gone to see them?"

"The area is quite flat, so you could walk there, but it would take several hours. Shiori-chan and I have only ever walked half way, we had to give up because it began to rain. We've not bothered to try again." Katsuhiko replied instantly.

"Could she have gone there without telling you?"

"Shiori-chan would at least advise us of where she goes, she's not irresponsible!"

Kirishima gently smiled once more, not in the least bit offended by Midori's outburst, even if his lover who'd returned with drinks was ready to defend him as he was only trying to help. "I have no doubt that she is very responsible, but let us call your parents, just to make sure that she isn't there and to advise them that she could perhaps be on her way."

"Y-Yes..." The doting father was up in an instant and going for the phone.

"At least if we know she's not there, its a place we can cross off the list. I can borrow the car and drive along the road, heading in the direction of their property to see if I can see her walking. I can take my phone to advise you of my findings."

"My father said she is not there. They are going to drive up the road, see if she's anywhere near the property and call us back as soon as they can."

"What if..."

"No..." All eyes turned to Kirishima's stern and authoritative voice. "Don't waste your time thinking up terrible scenarios. Tell me about Shiori-chan, what she does after school and where she goes, give me a run down."

"She usually dumps her bag in the living room, I always tell her off to place it in her bedroom, but I think she likes doing her homework out here instead of in her room. I know she likes reading and writing, sometimes I catch her staring out the window, just wondering what in the world is going on in that head of hers. She spoils her baby brother rotten, thinking I don't see her doing it and she also likes having time to herself. She slips out to the front of back porch with a book and will quietly sit and read until Takahiro finds her."

"As her and I are avid walkers, she sometimes goes off on her own, plotting out a route to take us on another walk. She's never too far from the house, but if she thinks she'll be more then one hour, usually she'll tell me. She'll draw up a map for us, so we know where to go and how to get back as we never go in a straight line."

"Drawing..." Hiyori mumbled silently to herself as she was listening into the conversation. Though her efforts to befriend Shiori had not gone favourably, it didn't mean she too wasn't worried sick that something had happened to her Oniichan's niece. It was only now when Inoue-san mentioned she drew a map did she remember the sketchbook on her desk. Instantly she rose from her seated position and everyone watched her run off. "Papa, look at this!" Hiyo came running back in, promptly opening up Shiori's sketchbook. "Shiori-chan has many drawings in here, but I noticed that the one she seems to like the most is on this page, is it familiar?" All eyes bore down on the drawing filled with vivid colours.

Yokozawa was the first to rise to his feet. "Shiori's field! Why didn't we think of that earlier!" The three adults who knew what this drawing signified were up and running out the back. It was up to Kirishima to swoop up Takahiro and then he and Hiyori were rushing after the others.

* * *

The editor-in-chief didn't know how long they made there way through lush foliage as everyone was following Yokozawa. Only when the salesman came to a stop did everyone catch up and looked out onto an open field. There was a multitude of blooming flowers every colour of the rainbow which seemed to go on and on. It was truly beautiful, but as they gazed about, there was no sign of the missing girl.

"Shiori-chan!" A powerful voice boomed loudly, startling a few lingering birds. Yokozawa's voice seemed to echo throughout the countryside and just as everyone's hopes began to sink, a head popped up from amongst thousands of flowers, several hundred metres away from where everyone was standing.

"Uncle!" The salesman became weak at the knees, his hand instantly going out to his older lover who stood by his side, arm around his waist to steady him, while the worried to death parents went charging towards the 12 year old.

"I thought my talk had done serious damage." The salesman muttered as he finally got his emotions in check and quickly made his way through the flower field. Shiori appeared to be supporting a very swollen ankle.

"I...didn't see the rock and fell." Came her meek response.

"How long have you been like that?" Shiori's father worriedly questioned as he gingerly pressed against his daughters ankle. She flinched, shying away from the pressure.

"A-Awhile, I guess..." The young girl got no further as she was suddenly engulfed in a hug by Midori, tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Mi-chan..."

"Please don't ever do that again."

"But I..."

"Please Shiori-chan, if you need time for yourself, just tell us and we'll let you be, just don't go off without letting us know. You've no idea how frantic we've all been looking for you." The youngster glanced her eyes over at her family's guests, her thousand watt smiling baby brother and her relieved Uncle.

"I...just wanted to get some flowers." Midori pulled away, staring down at the numerous flowers which had been picked. "I was picking them for you and Hiyori-chan." The other 12 year old felt her eyes widen in surprise at the sweet gesture. "I had no intention of being gone for so long, I'm sorry I worried everyone." Tears pricked within the corners of Shiori's eyes as she hugged the surprised Midori.

"Sorry we took so long to find you Shiori-chan." Katsuhiko pressed his hand atop his daughters head, placing a kiss to her temple. "Its thanks to Kiri-chan and Hiyo-chan for helping us find you so quickly, even if you've been here for far too long."

"Yokatta..." Yokozawa mumbled in relief as the disappearance of the youngster had scared the crap out of all of them, but it appeared everything would be alright from here on out as Katsuhiko gave Shiori a piggyback ride.

"Ah, um, Mi-chan, could you get the flowers for me?"

"Of course." Midori picked up the flowers, almost overcome with more emotion as she'd picked a beautiful bunch of purple flowers for her, it being her favourite colour and she'd picked a healthy bunch of pretty pink one's for Hiyori. Midori handed the pink ones to the beaming Hiyori.

"Thank you so much!" The 12 year old gushed as she carefully hugged them to her chest, a cute little flush on her cheeks. Yokozawa ruffled his hand through her hair, she beaming up at him as though knowing the tables were turning and a friendship was sure to bloom!

* * *

Back at the house, everyone was calmly sitting down, eating a light lunch and chatting quietly. It had been such an eventful morning that no one felt like doing much at all today. Katsuhiko had remembered to call his parents, relieving them of any anxiety they were feeling at the news of their grandchild. Of course everything was fine now, she was tucked in her room resting her severely swollen ankle. The doting father had invited his parents over for dinner this evening, with the ulterior motive of getting a second opinion on his daughters ankle from his mother. She was a retired nurse and she'd be able to advise him as to whether a trip to the GP was in order. For now, Shiori had been given some food, some painkillers and her ankle was elevated and she was left alone, much to the dismay of the complaining Takahiro. His attention was soon stolen by his Uncle so Shiori could rest in peace.

"Zen-san, thank you so much for your help this morning...and you too Hiyo-chan." Midori voiced wholeheartedly.

"There is no need to thank us, I after all, have been in your situation before."

"You have?" Katsuhiko sat down as he'd gone to refill the jug of iced tea and began pouring drinks for everyone.

"Mm, when Hiyori was about 6 years old."

"Papa lost me in our own home!" Hiyori giggled cutely and all eyes were on a slightly embarrassed Kirishima.

"Ah, yes, well, these things happen."

"Tell them Papa." The editor-in-chief's daughter egged him on to reveal their memory and Yokozawa found himself equally intrigued as his family was.

"Hiyo-chan was home sick from school. All I ever wanted was for my little girl to smile." Kirishima pinched his daughter's cheek at this.

"So I asked to play hide and seek with him. It was my favourite game." Hiyori chimed in.

"As I started counting, to one hundred mind you, Hiyo went off to hide. She had a little cough, so I thought it won't take long to find her, but then I got a business call on my phone."

"I waited and waited for Papa to come find me, but seconds turned to minutes and the next thing I remember was waking up in bed with Papa right next to me."

"My phone call took about an hour and I needed to finish off some documents. I had forgotten about our little game and got stuck straight into my work. It was only when the doorbell rang some hours later that I got up from the study and found Yuki-chan and her mother on the other side. They came to ask me how Hiyo-chan was fairing. My complexion went pale and I instantly felt sick to my stomach. Hiyo was at the height where she could unlock the door and open it, venture out to wherever she pleased "

"But Papa should of known I'd never go anywhere without telling him." Everyone watched as Kirishima cupped his daughter's cheek.

"Indeed I should have, but I was not in a right state of mind at the time." Yokozawa eyed his lover silently. "I went into sheer panic mode at all the horrible possibilities that could have happened to my precious girl. After two hours of frantic searching around the apartment building and running up and down the block screaming her name in a frenzy, I returned to the apartment utterly devastated. She was nowhere to be found. I stumbled towards the phone, dialling the police instantly. Just as the operator picked up, the poor unsuspecting woman was about to witness a crazy father exploding over the phone that his daughter was missing, but suddenly there was a soft noise coming further within the apartment."

"It was me!" Hiyori chimed in.

"I hung up on the operator, made my way around the apartment to try and locate where the sound had come from. It was then I remembered our little game and I turned the place upside down to finally find my little girl asleep in the deepest corner of my wardrobe. She was flushed in the face, feverish and instantly I called for a doctor. Medication was prescribed and for the next three days I would not leave Hiyo's side until she fully recuperated."

"Papa stuck to me like glue, it got annoying."

"Hey..."

"Only joking!" Hiyori grinned as she hugged her father.

"That is why you were so calm."

"As I said, I've been where you were heading and knew all I could do for you was to calm you down to think."

"Though it was Hiyo-chan who saved us all."

"N-Not really..." She was embarrassed as she glanced over at the pink flowers. "Is it alright if I check up on Shiori-chan?"

"Let me see how she is first." Midori rose from her seat, Yokozawa following suit.

"I'm glad all that has occurred is scarring the hell out of us and the result is just a swollen ankle. I thought my talk with Shiori had done more harm then good."

"What talk?"

"Ah, well, there was a slight incident last night, which resulted in Hiyo-chan staying with us, but I think everything will be alright now."

Midori was a little perplexed at the comment, but decided to let it go. "Will you give me a moment Taka-chan?"

"Sure..." He opened the door for his older sister, the both of them starring over at the awake and currently drawing Shiori.

"You should be resting not drawing." Midori complained softly as she sat down on the bed, picking up some clothing within a laundry basket she'd left earlier when the whole saga unfolded and began folding Shiori's clothing. Yokozawa carefully closed the door, but not fully as he leaned against the near wall, arms crossed over his chest as he listened in.

"Mi-chan..."

"Mm?"

"Even though I know I can come to you and Otousan for anything, I still...I miss Okaasan."

"It is true that you can come to us for anything. And I also know that you still miss your mother. Everyday your pain will ease, but you'll always miss her and that's okay."

"But..."

"And everyday of my life, I'll thank her, for she has given me you."

"Mi-chan..."

"I'm lucky enough to be able to call your father and you my family. Even your Ojiichan and Obaachan, they have become even more of a mother and father then my own parents."

"Why don't we ever see Mi-chan's parents?"

"Well...its a bit of a long story, which happened quite some time ago. I'm still upset about their behaviour at that time. Since then, the only other time we really came together as a family of four was when your father and I wanted to get married. My parents were not happy about it at all."

"Shouldn't parents be happy if their children are happy?"

"It is what I had hoped, but due to our differences, we parted ways and haven't spoken since then."

"Did they not want me? Because I'm the child from the previous marriage?" Midori knew just how smart Shiori was and this day and age with all the information out their to read up on, she'd finally realised she wasn't as innocent as both her and Katsu thought she was.

"I wanted you...and that is all that matters." Midori watched Shiori drop her head, as though deep in thought. "You know the only one that I truly wanted to share in my happiness and hoped beyond all hope that he'd accept your father and you as family was your Uncle."

"Because Mi-chan is very protective of Uncle and because she loves him so much she made sure he understood her?"

"Because of what happened to your Uncle when he was younger and how I stood my ground and supported him all the way, I think since that day, no matter how much of a pain I have been to him, he accepts me no matter what. I don't know if its to try and pay me back for what happened or the fact he truly is glad that I'm happy with you and your father as my family."

"And what about Takahiro?" Midori smiled as she cupped Shiori's face.

"Yes, he too is important to me, he's my son after all, just like you are my daughter and I hope one day I may be good enough to stand in for your mother."

"Well..."

"I definitely know I won't be like her, after all, I don't think snacking in the middle of the night is very good for you, but that is your precious memory with her."

"Should Mi-chan and I have a special memory together too?" Midori was awestruck at the gesture.

"We've the rest of our lives to make plenty."

"Mi-chan, isn't going away?" The beautiful mother furrowed her eyebrows for a moment before it all sunk in. Shiori had been reserved with her for a long time now and finally it all made sense. Her mother had left her side suddenly and she was afraid if she loved and trusted a mother figure once again, that it may happen again. Midori engulfed the young girl in a comforting hug.

"You are stuck with me for life. I promise that nothing will ever happen to me, not until I'm old and grey and have forgotten where I've placed my teeth." Midori felt her shoulders relax when a cute giggle bubbled up from Shiori's lips. "Only at that time is when you can worry that my time may soon be coming to an end. Of course by then I hope Shiori has given birth to many children so I can dote on them like a little old grandma completely besotted with them." Midori watched the young girl blush at the mention of ever having children considering she was not yet menstruating or even interested in the opposite sex...yet that is.

"If I talk about Okaasan, will Mi-chan be sad?"

"I'll be sad if you _don't_ talk about her and I'm sure your Okaasan would be sad as well. Shiori-chan from when you were first born to 7 years old is a Shiori-chan I don't know about. If you and your father want to share any memories, any photos of the three of you, I'd be more then happy to sit and listen to them all. It will make me feel that much closer to the both of you." Midori rose from her seated position.

"Mi-chan, on Okaasan's birthday, will you...come with me to her grave?" Her eyes widened at the offer since she'd always felt it was only for Katsu and Shiori to do together, though she did prepare the offerings and the flowers for them each year they'd been together. "I'll introduce you to Okaasan." Tears glistened within her eyes.

"I'd like that very much." She wasn't the most emotional woman in the world, but if it had anything to do with the Inoue's, or her baby brother, then she was a wreck. Quickly Midori controlled herself. "Now, you get some rest before dinner. Hiyo-chan is cooking tonight and she is organising a surprise just for you, but apparently we get to indulge in it as well. She's even refused help from your Uncle much to his annoyance."

"After I rest a bit, can I come out and be with everyone?"

"Of course."

Midori left the room, closing the door quietly and turned to face her brother. "She's alright." She didn't even bother to reprimand him for his eavesdropping considering if it were the other way around she would have done the same thing.

"How is she doing?" Hiyori and Kirishima questioned at the same time.

"She's going to rest for a little bit more and then she'll join us later. I'm not sure the swelling is going down at all." Midori worriedly voiced.

"Okaasan and Otousan are coming for dinner tonight. I will have her look in on Shiori's injury when they arrive." Katsuhiko squeezed Midori's shoulder affectionately.

"And while we await for evening to fall for when we can enjoy Hiyo-chan's glorious cooking, shall we allow time to pass by reminiscing?" Kirishima found narrowed blue eyes staring over the table at his sister who'd made her way over to a chest of drawers.

"You don't mean.."

"Well I say reminiscing for me, but for everyone else..." Midori interrupted as she pulled out a box and came strolling back over, effortlessly sitting down once more. "You remember how I spoke of Hiro-niichan yesterday?"

"Yes," Kirishima and Hiyori both voiced.

"Midori..." Yokozawa growled but she never did listen to him as she slapped a photo onto the low table, all eyes gazing down at the image. There was an older boy, probably about 13 or 14 years old, practically the spitting image of Yokozawa or what the salesman would of looked like with slightly longer hair, placed back in a ponytail with bright blue streaks through it. Well that and the fact the teenager had a couple of piercings and his eyes were chocolate brown. This was clearly _Hiro-niichan_ and it appeared the teenager would of very well been described as a delinquent back in those days. The teens arms were currently wrapped over the 8 year old Yokozawa's shoulders. The youngster was clearly a little flustered but there was a little flush on his cheeks and a cute little smile on his lips.

"So this is your idol?" Kirishima remarked as he looked the boys over. It appeared that he and this "Hiro-niichan" were roughly around the same age.

"Ah, here's a bunch from Taka-chan's school days."

"Midori, enough..." Yokozawa complained but it fell on deaf ears as she all but brushed him off with her waving hand.

"If you don't like it, go read a book or something. I think its nice that Zen-san and Hiyo-chan want to know everything about you."

"That doesn't mean everything in the photos are good things!"

"What, like this?" Midori evilly flipped a photo over as this time Yokozawa was around 12 years old and he was standing about a metre away from an equally awkward girl of the same age.

"Could you look any more awkward?" Kirishima tried hard to suppress the laughter in his voice.

"She was my first girlfriend, I didn't know what I was doing!" Yokozawa tried ever so hard to defend himself. "Besides, it only lasted like one month."

"Because Taka-chan didn't know what to do."

"Oi, watch your mouth, Hiyo-chan is here."

"Its alright Oniichan, everyone is awkward about their first love." All the adults cracked up laughing and it was now Hiyori who was confused and Yokozawa who was trying ever so hard not to explode in anger.

"She wasn't his first love, in fact she was the one that had a crush on him." Midori decided to explain.

"What is the difference?" The young girl questioned and felt a hand atop her head.

"Takafumi and I will explain it to you later on."

"Anyway, when she asked him out he didn't even bat an eyelid and just agreed to it, not even sure what he was doing at all. Of course the next time he got a girlfriend, probably about a year later, he'd learnt everything he needed to know from Hiro-niichan."

"Did he now..." Kirishima slyly glanced at his seemingly uncomfortable lover. "And just what _did_ he teach you?"

"That...that isn't any of your business!" Yokozawa snapped as he rose from the table a little flustered. "I'll make us some coffee." And the salesman quickly escaped to the kitchen.

"Let's just say his girlfriends after that lasted longer then a month." Though Kirishima smiled at the comment, his mind reeled with just how much this bloody Hiro-niichan taught his lover!

They all looked through several dozen more photos from Yokozawa's childhood, especially at school carnivals or birthday parties, but one that Kirishima stopped on was Yokozawa dressed in traditional attire. He flipped it over so Midori could have a glance at it. "Ah, that was Taka-chan's coming of age ceremony. Of course our parents didn't bother to show up, typical, but I wasn't going to miss it for the world. Let me see...ah, here you go." Midori produced another photo, this time it was the two of them in traditional attire, Yokozawa seated and Midori standing slightly behind him and yet to his side, her hand on his shoulder and a proud smile on her face.

"Mi-chan looks so pretty!" Hiyori gushed when her father passed the photo to her. "And Oniichan looks very handsome too!" Yokozawa was coming out of the kitchen with a tray of cups, spoons, jug of milk and also a plate of biscuits and pastries. He glanced at the coming of age ceremony, realising not much had changed over the years with regards to his looks except the fact he was probably a lot more guarded these days then back then, even though the Kirishima's were chipping away at his walls. He moved back into the kitchen to grab the kettle and jars of coffee and tea.

"Oniichan, please came celebrate with Papa and I one time at a festival. I know you've been busy at work around those times, but I really want to see Oniichan in formal attire along with Papa and I."

"We'll see..." Was all the salesman could mumble as he sat back down at the table. Without even asking, Kirishima began to make him a cup of coffee, knowing off by heart just how he liked it, but then when you'd been together for over two years now, of course the man was going to know many things about you, especially how you made your own coffee. "Thanks," He mumbled appreciatively at Kirishima before his eyes caught an evil grin coming from his sister. That only meant one thing: _baby_ photos.

His steely blue gaze watched her pass the photo to Kirishima, trying to be ever so discreet which of course failed miserably. The salesman watched his older lover place down a photo of him dressed in his baseball uniform when he was about 15 years old and glanced down at the new one. Yokozawa watched a sickeningly sweet smile grace Kirishima's face as though the man had melted at the picture before him.

"Oh god, I'm in love."

"What the hell are you..." Yokozawa nearly exploded at the ridiculous comment, snatching the photo from strong hands and instantly grimaced at the image.

"Don't show that sort of face, you are _so_ adorable!" The editor-in-chief gushed like an idiot and instantly pried it from the salesman's fingers to pass it to his daughter. "Ne, Hiyo-chan?"

"Kawaii..." The 12 year old squealed as there was the adorable Takafumi, dressed in a tiger printed onesie, complete with tail and a hood with cat ears atop it. Large blue eyes sparkled merrily and there was a wide open gummy smile plastered on his chubby rosy cheeked face.

"Its seriously your life mission to embarrass the hell out of me isn't it?" Yokozawa scathingly voiced to his sister.

"Yes!" The businessman was ready to escape to the far corner of the living room, to delve his face into a book as he didn't want to look at the god awful photos of his childhood.

"Taka-chan was about one at the time. Okaasan was really into dressing him up in cute outfits because he suited them all. Ah, wait, I've another..." Midori sifted through another handful of photos before placing one in the middle of the table, all eyes peering down at it. Yokozawa was dressed in a bunny onesie, he fast asleep on a rug, thumb between his lips. "I know there is one of him in a dog outfit and another in a bear one, but I think maybe that's with my parents."

"I always knew he was adorable but this is just..." Yokozawa's sharp ears picked up on Kirishima's voice and he turned to gaze over his shoulder as he was now standing at the bookcase. "I want them." The editor-in-chief selfishly proclaimed and Midori and Katsuhiko heartily laughed. "Hiyo-chan and I will keep them safe, we'll treasure them always, ne?" The salesman watched the youngest Kirishima nod her head. It was like his lover was proclaiming that they'd always be together! It sent a horrid blush to his cheeks as he darted his face back to the bookcase, quickly pulling a book from the shelf and promptly sat on the sofa.

"He's all yours." Midori remarked, her eyes darting over at her brother, he not quick enough to jerk his eyes away as he had been staring intently at Kirishima before noticing she was looking at him! The businessman was certain his sister had caught his embarrassed blush, but thankfully this time she let him off the hook.

Instead of joining in on the antics of sharing photos of he and Midori as they grew over the years, most of them seemingly him to please the Kirishima's, Yokozawa decided to try and delve into the book, even though it was bloody boring! Even if his face was hidden, his ears couldn't help but listen to the stories, the squeals from Hiyo-chan or the hearty laughter of his lover, brother-in-law and sister. The salesman drowned in self pity.

* * *

"...and then Taka-chan growled like a feral cat, came racing over yelling 'get away from my sister' and bit the boy on the hand, saving me like a little hero." Yokozawa grimaced behind the book when the room echoed with laughter. "He'd totally ruined my first kiss moment and I was really mad at him about it." Even the salesman could recall that memory. He'd been so depressed for the next several hours because his sister refused to speak to him. He'd been sitting in a corner of his room, curled up in a ball until he heard the sweet sound of his sister's voice apologise softly to him as she sat at his side, arm around him, rocking him affectionately.

"I'm so jealous you got to grow up with Takafumi."

"Oh please..." Yokozawa snapped his book shut and rose from the sofa to sit on the chair in the far corner, opening up yet another book, hoping this one would grab his attention so he could drown out everything his sister was revealing about their childhood.

"Do you have photos of your childhood Zen-san?"

"I'm sure there are plenty of my older siblings and I, but they are stored away at my parents place."

"Papa, the next time you and Oniichan have a day off, we should spend the day at Ojiichan and Obaachan's place and go through them."

"I think that's a great idea. We can have an album dedicated to me, one dedicated to Takafumi and another dedicated to you and we'll keep them together, because we're family."

"Hai!" The 12 year old grinned happily.

"If that is your plan, then surely you'll need to have a photo together, to display in the house because you are...after all...a family." Katsuhiko offered as reasoning.

"I'll get my camera!" Hiyori was gone in a flash.

"I'm not having my photo taken." Yokozawa grumbled, but it fell on deaf ears as instead of him being dragged over to have his photo taken, Kirishima and Hiyori sauntered over to him! The book was plucked from his fingers, Kirishima grinning down at him as he sat on the arm of the chair, his right arm going over the top of it to help balance himself, the back of his bicep against Yokozawa's head and Hiyori decided that the best place for her was right in her Oniichan's lap, a big grin on her face. "I-I never agreed to this!"

"You don't have to smile if that makes you feel any better." Kirishima teased lightly as he placed his left hand on Hiyo's shoulder, a pleasant smile on his face as he bent slightly, his lips against Yokozawa's ear. "Onegaishimasu..." A glare was his reward, but after several painstaking minutes the salesman succumbed and his arms wound around Hiyori's waist and his head tilted slightly, to the left of course, being that little bit more closer to the editor-in-chief and then the next thing he knew a flash was going off. His hands unlinked as Hiyori jumped off and ran to have a look at the final result.

"Wah, Oniichan,"

"I told you I didn't want my photo taken, I always look like crap." The man complained.

"You look really nice! We all do!" Hiyori finished off and thinking she was joking, he rose from his seated position to have a look and sure enough, their the three of them were, each with a smile on their face. Of course his was the tiniest, but it wasn't a forced one. His face wasn't scrunched up, his body wasn't stiff and his eyebrows weren't furrowed, he truly just looked relaxed and content. It was then he felt Kirishima lean over him, almond eyes inspecting the image.

"That is going to be my new image on my phone."

"No it will not."

"Then I want to place it as my desktop image for my computer at work."

"You bloody well better not do that!" Yokozawa barked off his orders.

"But isn't this one much better then your apron one at least?" Kirishima flipped open his phone to show off the polka dot picture.

"I...I guess so..." God he hated caving so easily to his older lover, but he hated that damn polka dot image even more!

"When we get home Hiyo-chan send that image to me alright?"

"Yes!" Yokozawa sighed as even before the battle begun, he knew he'd already lost it.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want any help Hiyo-chan?"

"Ah, Oniichan, out of the kitchen or else my surprise will be ruined!" The 12 year old pushed the salesman out, he knocking directly into his older lover.

"Let me take him off your hands Hiyo-chan." The editor-in-chief diverted Yokozawa out of the house and onto the front porch. Katsuhiko had gone to pick up his parents, advising them that he'd be chauffeuring them tonight and Midori was bathing Takahiro.

"Oi..." Yokozawa faulted when Kirishima, who was standing on the dirt footpath, raised his hand back up at him, those almond eyes sparkling in the late afternoon.

"Walk with me?" The businessman was drawn to him instantly, though he refused to take the man's hand and instead stuffed his within his jeans pockets. Silently they headed off down the dirt road, Yokozawa staying on the track while Kirishima weaved in and out of the Sakura, soft pink petals floating about him in the cool breeze. "Its been a nice day."

"No it hasn't." Yokozawa instantly remarked back.

"Well besides the frantic morning with Shiori-chan disappearing, but after that Hiyo-chan and I have been spoilt as we've been immersing ourselves within the Yokozawa siblings memories." Kirishima made his way back onto the dirt road, his hand raising as he softly brushed some strands of Yokozawa's jet black hair. "Thank you."

"I-It's not like I had a bloody choice." Yokozawa couldn't meet the man's eyes with his own. He felt stupidly nervous all of a sudden. They were on the dirt track, all alone, a lot of tress about them that the older man could easily drag him behind a Sakura and kiss the living daylights out of him.

"Papa, Oniichan!"

"Ah, you've been saved." Kirishima murmured and instead pressed his lips to a bright red cheek. God had the editor-in-chief been thinking exactly what he had?!

The two men made their way back to the house, climbing the stairs silently and were greeted by Hiyori. "Inoue-san rang, he said they were on their way here. Please freshen up before dinner."

"I'll go first." Kirishima voiced as he headed towards the bedroom and then he ducked into the vacant bathroom. Yokozawa noticed a flash out of the corner of his eye and darted questioning eyes to the smiling Hiyori who had her pink phone on camera mode.

"Pink is not your colour Oniichan, but its certainly cute."

"Huh?" When he saw the image, a cherry blossom tucked behind his ear, the man paled. "Oi, Kirishima!" And he stormed off, ready to give his older lover a peace of his mind as he ripped the flower from his hair. "Let me in you idiot!" He banged on the door and it instantly flung open, Kirishima's hand reaching out as he was dragged into the bathroom and the door was instantly locked as the salesman was pressed up against it.

"How rude, you crushed my flower for you."

"Flowers are for girls." Yokozawa snapped, his eyes darting to the hand that was currently, slowly, moving up one of his arms. "What do you think..." Lips moulded over his own and he instantly stiffened, eyes screwed tightly shut.

"Relax Takafumi..."

"How the hell can I relax when..." Again lips moulded over his and his body jolted when a hand moved to the front of his jeans.

"Cut...it...out!" Yokozawa gripped Kirishima's wrist, the one brushing over his awakening groin, hoping his strength was strong enough to ward the man off.

"You are no fun." Kirishima pouted like a child as he made his way over to the shower and turned on the water. The salesman could not turn his eyes away as he watched the editor-in-chief strip down to his boxer-briefs. "Care to shower with me Takafumi?"

"Why the hell would I?" The younger man snapped, eyes turning away while his left hand fumbled for the door knob. He completely missed the endearing smile on Kirishima's lips and the determination in those eyes as the man walked back over, coaxing the salesman who was deep in thought, towards the shower. "Oi, I never said..." Again he stole his younger lover's lips, warding off the impending complaint and for just a few moments the salesman indulged. Of course that was all Kirishima needed as Yokozawa's shirt was removed in an instant and they were under the warm water. "Damn you!" Yokozawa growled as his jeans were becoming saturated. He pulled out of his older lover's embrace and sat on the edge of the bath tub. "This is not the time or place for that!"

"Then I hope you realise that when Hiyo-chan starts junior high, I'm going to have my way with you for a whole day."

"Wh-What?" Eyes widened incredulously.

"I'll start with a day for now, see how your stamina holds up."

Yokozawa felt his heart thump rapidly. "T-That's childish!" He couldn't think of anything else to say but that – lame as it was. He watched his older lover shrug his shoulders as though nothing more needed to be discussed as he removed his underwear to have a proper shower now. Steely blue eyes practically bore holes into the firm backside which was facing his way. Removing his soaked jeans, Yokozawa grabbed a towel, firmly placed it around his waist and left the bathroom quietly.

"Tsk, such a pity, I nearly had him." Kirishima mumbled and closed his eyes as he rubbed shampoo through his drenched hair, continuing on with his shower.

* * *

When Kirishima left the bathroom, his lover ducked in right after him, not once making eye contact with him. Perhaps he was a little embarrassed that maybe his voice carried, after all his voice did rise a little in the heat of the moment. Of course not as loud as he could make him come, but then that was definitely saved for the confines of his bedroom, thicker walls after all.

* * *

Yokozawa exited the bathroom, fresh from a nice warm shower, trying desperately not to think about Kirishima's hands running over his body and made his way back into the living room, dressed in faded jeans and a black button down shirt. His black hair was damp, not bothering to brush it and instead used his fingers.

"Takafumi-kun, it is lovely to see you again." Yokozawa greeted his sister's in-laws and then made his way over to Shiori who was sitting on the sofa, foot up and reading a book.

"Shiori-chan," His hand rested a top her head as he sat on the coffee table. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Uncle, you're being too much of a worrywart." She watched his eyebrows furrow. "But thanks for worrying." She gave him a cute little smile and he ruffled her hair.

"Cheeky," Yokozawa murmured. "Do you need anything?"

"No thanks."

"Takafumi-kun, come share a drink with me." Yokozawa could hardly refuse the elderly man as he sat at the head of the low table, next to his brother-in-law's father and graciously accepted the sake cup. "What should we toast to?"

Yokozawa glanced around the room, Midori was chatting with Kirishima, his nephew tucked within his lover's strong embrace, lightly slumbering and it appeared he was drooling against his shoulder and standing in the kitchen was Hiyori who appeared to be in deep conversation with Katsuhiko's mother. "How about family?" The salesman remarked and just before they clinked cups, his long haired brother-in-law came in, a flat hot plate within his arms.

"Hiyo-chan I found it!"

"Oh, fantastic, can you set it up for me?"

"I've not seen that hot plate in years." Midori remarked as her husband placed it on the table.

"Is that an okonomiyaki grill?" Kirishima smartly queried. "Hiyo-chan are you making us okonomiyaki?"

"Well I'm going to try my best." Hiyori came out with a tray of ingredients and Katsuhiko's mother brought out another.

"I...really like okonomiyaki." All eyes turned to Shiori who was sitting up, using her grandfather's old walking cane as she hobbled over, resting her hand on her Uncle's shoulder as she descended to the floor and sat beside him.

Hiyori smiled as she sat at the other end of the table, at the head like Yokozawa and produced two metal spatulas and placed them on the table top next to the hot plate. "I remember Oniichan telling me that Shiori-chan really liked okonomiyaki, especially when Mi-chan made it, even if it was quite a long time ago and I thought this would be perfect, to cheer Shiori-chan up."

"Th-Thank you..."

"Shiori-chan," Midori voiced softly. "You liked my okonomiyaki?"

"We-Well, it was one of the first meals I ever had with you." The young girl blushed in embarrassment. "It was even better then Okaasan's okonomiyaki."

"Shizuku used to burn them slightly." Katsuhiko offered in explanation. "She would get distracted over something silly and forget she was cooking."

"Sakura had done that too, burning the curry as she became engrossed in a TV drama series. I am thankful Hiyo-chan is not like that. She concentrates very hard when it comes to her coking. Now if only she did that in her studies."

"Mou Papa, that isn't fair at all." The 12 year old huffed as the adults laughed. "I've been doing really well thanks to Oniichan."

"I know you have, I'm only joking."

"Thank goodness for Obaachan teaching me how to cook, after all, Papa is a lost cause in the kitchen."

"Why you..."

"That he is." Yokozawa chimed in.

"Takafumi..." Kirishima whined like a child and once again the house filled with laughter.

"Who is the hungriest here?" As if on queue a round of belly rumbling assaulted the room and all eyes turned to a brightly blushing Hiyori, considering she was the one who asked the question. "Ah, um..." She was clearly lost for words at her own unexpected actions. Another round of laughter erupted through the Inoue house.

"Hiyori-chan," All eyes were on the girls as Shiori made her way over, sitting on the ground next to a surprised Hiyori. "Gomen ne, Hiyori-chan." The salesman felt his shoulders ease instantly when Kirishima's daughter beamed a smile at his niece.

"Can you help me Shiori-chan?" It appeared all was forgiven. Even Midori and Katsuhiko sighed in relief as the two girls began to talk quietly while Shiori placed all the ingredients into a bowl and then poured the batter over the top, mixing it up and then passed it to Hiyori to do the rest. The room filled with the scent of mouth watering food and soon the room erupted into noise as the adults began to talk and drink again.

* * *

Katsuhiko's father had overindulged in sake drinking with Yokozawa and as such Midori had set out some spare futons in the lounge room for her in-laws. They were sleeping soundly, all lights off, save for Hiyori who was getting two glasses of water from the kitchen. Her eyes glanced over at the covered chocolate cake she made, Shiori's favourite, it being decorated with rainbow icing, to depict the colours of all the flowers in the field. Unfortunately everyone became so full on the actual dinner that no one felt like cake, but Hiyori didn't mind, for the smile on Shiori's face when she saw it was more then enough. And there was always tomorrow to enjoy it, there last day here. The thought saddened her, but then there would always be another time to come visit or they could come to them. Hiyori turned off the light and moved back down the hallway, pausing at the door when she heard noises coming from within.

"Uncle, when Kirishima-san talks about Hiyori-chan's mother, do you get sad?"

"Of course not." Hiyori peaked inside to see her Oniichan tucking Shiori under her blankets.

"Why?"

"Because she is Hiyo's mother. She's not fortunate enough like you are to have some memories of her mother still with her. Hiyo was not yet three when Sakura-san passed away. There will always be a part of Hiyo-chan that in her heart may never be filled, so I hope that the memories Zen-san can voice to her will help fill that void." A confused look passed over Hiyori's face.

"Uncle is so mature." He ruffled his nieces hair at that comment.

"I hope so considering my age! I'm very lucky to have them in my life. Hiyo-chan will be sleeping in here tonight, so I hope the two of you will continue to get along like this evening."

"Mm, she's getting me a drink, she's very thoughtful."

"That she is."

"Uncle thinks of Hiyori-chan a lot, huh? He must really love her." Yokozawa gave off a small little smile.

"Yeah, she's a very special girl." Hiyori, who was listening in felt her cheeks flush. "Sometimes when I think about it, with all that we've been through, she's practically my own daughter."

"She's very lucky."

"And I love Shiori-chan too. Don't ever forget that."

"Uncle..."

"Now get some rest, have you taken some painkillers?"

"I will when Hiyori-chan comes back with the drink."

"Alright, good night." Hiyori couldn't help it, she quickly hid within the darkness of the bathroom so her Oniichan wouldn't see her. Only when she watched his bedroom door close did she move back into the hallway and into Shiori's bedroom, a smile on her face.

* * *

"Everyone gone to bed?" Kirishima mumbled as Yokozawa flopped himself ungracefully into the futon.

"Mm," It wasn't long before he felt a warm body move over him, the feeling of breath tickling the side of his neck. "And what do you think you are doing?"

"Kissing you good night?" Yokozawa snorted at the reasoning. "But then, do I really need a reason to kiss my adorable lover?"

"Fine..." Yokozawa closed his eyes, not even bothering to fight the man off, after all, he was a bloody strong man and he rarely ever got the upper hand. Though nothing too physical had happened this day, emotionally it was exhausting and he was in no mood to get into an argument with his lover and thought he'd just go along with it. As seconds ticked by, steely blue sort out almond orbs as Kirishima did nothing but gaze down at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Well, you are being awfully accommodating."

"I don't want to argue with you."

"Well, thank you very much then." The salesman felt his body jolt when a hand moved under his black long sleeved shirt, fingers trailing over his warm taut skin.

"Oi, cut that out!"

"But you said..." Kirishima began.

"I meant a kiss – you can have a kiss – nothing more – hey, where the hell are you placing your hand! Ngh!" Lips were stolen and greedy hands began to travel all over a tense yet responsive body, peeling clothes eagerly away. No noise would escape that mouth except muted moans or groans as the editor-in-chief continued to assault swollen lips which finally, _finally_, began to respond, arms moving around his neck.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**He's All Ours**

By: Shin Sankai

* * *

Author's Notes: As I stated before, Yokozawa's parents are not showing up in this story, the man doesn't really give anything away (in the novels) as to what they are like so I don't really want to make them out to be the worst parents in the world (any more then what I've made them out to be already). Please enjoy the second to last chapter as this story is drawing to a close, but of course I wouldn't be me if I didn't torture poor Yokozawa just that little bit more with a bit of a surprise in the form of: his childhood idol. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

* * *

A loud yawn echoed its way into the kitchen where Yokozawa was currently standing, looming over a frying pan as he was perfecting his omelette making skills.

"Morning," The salesman glanced behind him to see his lover with his arms above his head, stretching much like Sorata did, getting the kinks out of its body. The editor-in-chief glanced his eyes over to the wall clock within the kitchen to see it was 10:30. "Its pretty quiet, where is everyone?"

"Aomori, to make sure Shiori-chan didn't break her ankle."

"How long have you been up? You could have woken me."

"Just over an hour." He'd woken just after 9, naked and spent, flopped half over Kirishima's chest. There was a ridiculous smirk on the handsome man's face which made Yokozawa jerk away from him, hips protesting at his sudden movements as he stood to his feet. His eyes lingered on the stark naked body, cheeks heating up as he remembered their slick bodies moulding together as one and quickly he threw the blankets back over the unsuspecting man. Yokozawa placed on his black slacks and shirt, which he usually wore to bed but of course they'd quickly been removed during their heated antics and grabbed his toiletries, a set of clean clothes and headed for the bathroom. The salesman spent a good half an hour relaxing in the hot bath, before emerging to a relatively quiet household. He'd made his way into the living room, reading a note from Midori saying they were dropping Katsuhiko's parents back to their property and then she, Katsuhiko, Takahiro and Hiyo-chan were heading to their GP in Aomori to check on Shiori-chan's ankle. "I was coming to kick you out of bed." Yokozawa turned around, bringing the frying pan with him as he slid the perfectly fluffy omelette onto a plate which was on the preparation bench.

"So, what have you been cooking?" Steely blue orbs watched the man sniff the meal, almond eyes twinkling merrily up at him.

"What the hell does it look like?"

"Why darling, you've made me an omelette."

"Shut up!" Yokozawa fumed as he waved Kirishima off, turning around to make himself one since the other omelette had turned out pretty bloody good. The first time he had cooked anything for the man, one lazy Saturday morning, when they both didn't have to work and Hiyori was spending the weekend with her grandparents, he made omelette for his new lover. The man was so overjoyed that he was subjected to a long day of sex.

"Does this mean I can have my way with you aga-"

"Hell no, my hips are aching as it is!" He was so damn lucky the older businessman just let off a light chuckle and took his plate and the cutlery into the living room, not bothering to notice the flush on his cheeks.

"Takafumi, can I have a drink?"

"Get it yourself, I'm making my own damn breakfast." The salesman stiffened slightly when a warm body slid up behind him, lips at the back of his neck.

"Want a cup of coffee?" Kirishima murmured, not being able to help but smell his lover who was fresh from his bath and had a slight hint of his musky aftershave on.

"Mm, sure..." Yokozawa had to remember to keep an eye on his slowly cooking omelette so it didn't overcook, but when you had arms moving around your waist and lips trailing over your neck, it was bloody hard! "Go eat your damn breakfast before it gets cold, I'm not making anything else after this one."

"Tsk, spoil sport." Kirishima complained as he let his lover go, not before sliding a hand deliberately over Yokozawa's shapely backside and then made his way back into the living room with two cups of coffee. "Itadakimasu!" The editor-in-chief merrily chimed before digging in. "God I love your cooking Takafumi."

"You don't really have a choice if Hiyo-chan isn't there, considering you can't cook to save yourself." Yokozawa instantly replied as he entered the living room and sat on the other side of the table. "The omelette isn't going anywhere." The man was woofing it down like he hadn't eaten in days. "Slow down or you'll end up being sick."

"You'll look after me if I do, right?" Kirishima winked at his adorable lover before placing his plate to the side, the dish spotless as he took a gulp of coffee. "So, while the family is away, what should we do?"

"Definitely not what you are thinking." Yokozawa listened to the man chuckle as the editor-in-chief sat up on his knees leaning over the table, one hand capturing his chin as he pressed their lips together for a kiss.

"Relax Takafumi, I promised we'd go all out back in our home when Hiyo-chan is away."

"And what the hell was last night?" The salesman quipped, even though his head was reeling at the _our home _bit as Kirishima flicked on the television to capture a news channel. Of course he did have a key, but he'd never actually had the guts to use it. After all, what would the neighbours think? He knew Kirishima wouldn't give a shit about stuff like that, but Yokozawa was a bit more discreet or he tried to be. He wasn't stupid to think that perhaps some may be gossiping about them, not that any would come right out and ask, but lately the salesman had been looking around his scarce unlived in apartment, since he spent most of his days at the Kirishima's, that perhaps some serious thought about his living conditions was in order.

"Just a warm up."

Yokozawa snorted, knowing he was in deep trouble the next time Hiyo-chan was away. He tried to ignore the quickening of his heartbeat and the fluttering of butterflies within his stomach and instead rose from his seated position, taking their dirty dishes into the kitchen to wash them up.

"Thanks for breakfast."

"Mm," The salesman couldn't say much, words stuck in his throat at just how sickeningly sweet his older lover was as the man once again shuffled up behind him, arms looping around his body once more. Warm lips were ready to attack again, but stopped short of its final destination when a car horn went off. "Everyone must be back."

Outside, the car came to a stop, the engine turned off and then suddenly,

"Papa!" The two men eyed each other at the seemingly urgent way in which Hiyori had called out. "Papa, quick!" Kirishima broke his contact with Yokozawa and headed for the front door, calling out to his daughter as to what the problem was. "It was so exciting Papa, I just couldn't believe it at first. I think I stood for a full minute with my mouth wide open!"

"Easy Hiyo-chan, you look ready to explode, what's so exciting?" Kirishima was used to his genki daughter on a daily basis, but this was slightly different. She dragged him down the stairs and onto the dirt driveway.

"I met Kyoshiro-sama!"

"Who?" Almond eyes followed where his daughter was pointing when he took note of a black Mercedes as it came up the driveway, stopping about ten metres from where they were standing. The driver side door opened and a tall man, perhaps maybe an inch or two taller then himself stepped out.

"Its Sezawa Hiroki-san!" Kirishima tried ever so hard to recall the name. "He plays Kyoshiro-sama in the TV Drama I've been avidly watching!"

"Ah, I see..." Clearly the doting father had not kept up with his daughter and the few shows she was watching. He was more into books after all.

"Ah, Zen-san, I would like for you to meet _the_ one and only _Hiro-niichan_!" As Hiyori beamed a welcoming giddy smile, it was Kirishima who did nothing but silently eye the man. Even if it were spring, the man was dressed all in black, boots, tight jeans, polo shirt and with a leather coat over the top. His jet black hair was tied back in a ponytail that was only shoulder length, while the rest accentuated his sculptured handsome face as he made his way around the car, after tossing his expensive black sunglasses onto the driver's seat in his car and slammed the door closed. Introductions, however, were halted when the slamming of the front screen door stole everyone's attention.

"What's with all the commotion?" Yokozawa had finished the dishes and since no one seemed to be coming inside, he thought he'd go check out what was going on. When his steely blue orbs focused on a pair of smoky grey ones, he felt his own widen.

"Damn Fumi-chan, you've gotten bigger!" Yokozawa felt his entire body freeze, a sound in the back of his throat burst from his lips when his idol from his childhood sauntered up the stairs and all but pulled him into an energetic hug, slapping him happily on the back. Yokozawa on the other hand was downright awkward as almond eyes were watching them, judging them. "My little Fumi-chan is all grown up."

"Quit touching me." Yokozawa pulled out of the embrace.

"What has happened to my Fumi-chan?"

"Since when was I ever _yours_ you idiot."

"Man, you are so grumpy now, what the hell happened to your cuteness?"

"He still has it." All eyes turned to look over at narrowed almond.

"Ah, um," Yokozawa was beyond feeling awkward and could feel a headache coming on.

"Just what kind of relationship do the two of you have?" The salesman was bewildered at Kirishima's behaviour, ready to unleash hell on the man when suddenly arms wound around his chest and a chin dropped onto his left shoulder.

"Why, the _best_ kind of course!"

"Cut it out Hiroki!"

Another car door opened and thankfully, in Yokozawa's case, attention was stolen by someone else exiting the black Mercedes. "Oi, old man, what the hell are we doing here? You promised us we were going on vacation!" A teenage boy in ripped jeans, a j-rock shirt and black boots slammed the passenger side door shut. His jet black hair was streaked with red colourant, both ears were pierced and he was supporting a couple of chunky silver rings on his thumbs and two black leather wrist bands on each arm. He moved to open the back door of the car and two more children jumped out. These two were much younger, around four years old.

"Mako-chan, don't make that face or you may turn out like him." Yokozawa furrowed his eyebrows as his cousin pointed to him as he made his way back down the stairs, walking right past Kirishima who was observing the man like a hawk.

"And don't call me that, I'm 14 and not a child."

"But Mako-chan is Mako-chan, don't you think so Taka-chan, Tomo-chan?" The four year olds looked up at the tall stunning man. They were dressed in matching overalls and sand shoes but with different coloured tops. The girl was wearing a white shirt with a black cat on it while the boy was wearing a white shirt with a lion on it. They were clearly twins. "Mako-niichan is Mako-niichan ne?" He received toothy grins from the twins as they nodded affirmatively while clinging cutely to their seemingly annoyed older brother who folded his arms over his chest.

"Shall we head inside? I'm sure there is much to catch up on." Katsuhiko offered as he walked over with Shiori-chan who was supporting herself on a pair of crutches. For the moment Yokozawa decided to ignore both his lover and his cousin as he made his way over to his niece.

"How are you feeling?" His eyes dropped to her strapped ankle.

"I'm alright, its not as bad as they first thought. Just a nasty strain, nothing broken that requires plastering or surgery."

"That is good to hear. Want me to help you?"

"No thanks, I'm on these for two weeks, so I need to get used to them before I go back to school. I don't want to look like an idiot." Yokozawa couldn't argue there. Everyone piled into the house, Midori placing Takahiro on the ground as she did some quick adjusting to the living room, dragging the coffee table over to the low table, considering they were the same height for extra room thanks to their cousin and his children "showing" up.

"I can't believe you Oniichan," Hiyori turned her pout to the shocked man as all eyes focused on him. "I've been watching the series, taping it so you can watch it with me and not once did you say that Sezawa-san was related to you!" The young girl whined.

"Err, he's not famous to me so I didn't think much of it is all." Yokozawa pathetically responded.

"You watch my shows Fumi-chan?" If it could of happened, the salesman would of seen sparkles glittering about the man.

"I'll make everyone a drink." Yokozawa remarked, beating a hasty retreat into the kitchen, not ready to face the scrutinising gaze of his lover and the mountain of questions that were sure to be rolling around in that head of his.

"Make me one of your famous chocolate milks Fumi-chan."

"I'm not your damn maid!" Yokozawa voiced in irritation.

"Would you kids like one too?" He was completely ignored by the actor. "Make that three, but can you do small ones for Taka-chan and Tomo-chan for me."

"You'll get what you're given."

"Oniichan let me help you." Hiyori rushed after the salesman, forgiving him already for not voicing the fact that her favourite character in the series, the God-like and super cool Kyoshiro-sama, was played by his cousin. The man observed her practically bouncing on the tips of her toes as she opened the fridge to get out the jug of iced tea.

"Get the milk Hiyo-chan, I'll make chocolate milk for the kids." The 12 year old did as asked.

"What about Sezawa-san, are you going to make one for him too?"

"He _is _a kid." The salesman felt his shoulders drop slightly when Hiyori giggled up a storm at his comment. He opened the pantry, knowing Midori kept a bottle of chocolate syrup and began to make the drinks, they literally taking less then minutes. He placed them on a tray and gave them silently to Hiyori to take back out into the living room.

"Here you go Sezawa-san."

"Why thank you Hiyo-chan." The handsome actor graced the lightly blushing girl with a killer smile as she handed the two smaller drinks to the eager twins. "You've got such a polite daughter Zen-san." The actor was suddenly whacked on the back of his head, smoky eyes glancing up at his displeased cousin who held another serving tray perfectly on the open palm of his his left hand while he had thumbed his cousin with his right.

"Perhaps you should learn some yourself. Who says you can go around calling someone by their first name without their consent."

"But Mi-chan introduced him as such." Finally Kirishima decided to bring out the cool, calm and collected adult within him and shifted in his seated position, giving his full attention to his lover's cousin, politely bowing as he did so.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, I'm Kirishima Zen. I'd present you with a business-card, but I never carry them when I'm on vacation." His eyebrow arched as the actor shrugged his shoulders, not fussed at the idea of receiving one or not. "And as I can already tell, you've met one of your biggest fans, my daughter Hiyori."

"Papa!" She stomped her foot, cheeks puffy and once more a hint of pink graced her cheeks.

"Ah, my turn it seems." The actor was showing his true character and not the oozing coolness of an actor that was seen on TV or in magazines as he lazily and quite rudely pointed to his three children who sat on the other side of the table where Kirishima was on. "My eldest who seriously has a chip on his shoulder, Makoto and the cutest twins you'll ever see Takashi and Tomoe." While the twins drunk their drinks, gaining milk moustaches, their older brother smacked his head on the table in sheer embarrassment. "Oh, and I'm Sezawa Hiroki, 36 years old, incredibly talented actor if I don't say so myself. I'm a Scorpio, my blood type is AB and I'm depressingly single."

"He doesn't need to know that crap! Wait, single, what about Mariko-san?" Yokozawa was sitting at one end of the table as he poured iced tea into glasses for everyone else.

"Okaasan ran off with Taniyama-san." Eyes shifted over to the teen who voiced such news in the most plain and simple way possible, like he'd been expecting it to happen! The boy quietly thanked Hiyori for passing him a drink.

"Taniyama-san, wait, isn't he your lawyer?" The salesman incredulously asked.

"That would be my _ex_-lawyer now and now _ex-_wife, of one week as of today. Can you believe it, Taniyama-san stole her from right under my nose!"

"Definitely." Yokozawa hadn't meant for that to come out and took a large gulp of the iced tea.

"Fumi-chan," Hiroki pouted like a child.

"Well...um..." How the hell was he going to force that comment back down his throat?

"Yokozawa-san is right old man, you had it coming, leaving Okaasan alone a lot of the time as you trapsed around the countryside doing series after series. You totally sucked at being a husband."

"Waaaah, Mako-chan..." The man dramatically voiced all the while Katsuhiko and Midori burst out laughing. "And just what would a little boy know of relationships, huh?" Everyone watched the teenager turn red in the face as he abruptly stood up.

"I-I'm going for a walk." And he strode off, going out the front door, the screen clacking heavily.

"Seriously Hiroki, arguing childishly with your son, what are you five?" Yokozawa rolled his eyes at his cousin. Granted the man had aged well, was definitely a striking man to look upon, successful in his chosen profession, but still lacked tact when it came to his eldest son. That was definitely not the way to get your child to open up about any questions or concerns he had about the opposite sex. "If an agency ever offers you a part in a series where you play a parent, please decline it for all our sakes as you would need lessons first."

"Says you, Mr Has no Children of his own." Hiroki's childish side reared its ugly head again.

"He does have a child."

"WHAT?" Even Yokozawa had blurted that out in sheer surprise along with his sister and brother-in-law as everyone was gazing upon Kirishima who all too calmly took a sip of his drink.

"Hiyo-chan," Kirishima pointed to his wide eyed daughter who was sitting next to his lover. "After all, you sent me that text, telling me what he said."

"Huh?" Yokozawa intelligently voiced.

"_Oniichan said I'm practically his own daughter."_ Kirishima reeled off plainly, remembering the adorable giddy text with smiley faces and love hearts in it that he got from Hiyori earlier this morning. It had been what woke him up after all and when he saw his lover cooking in the kitchen, albeit without the polka dot apron, his heart went all aflutter for the man. Everyone at the table was clearly confused over the comment, except for those that knew what that meant, especially Yokozawa who felt his face heat up.

"Pa-Papa, that was a secret." Kirishima shrugged his shoulders.

"Y-You were listening?" His voice had gone up an octave, cracking slightly. Hiyori clapped her hands together, placing them in front of her face as an apology.

"I'm sorry Oniichan." Hiyori cracked open one of her brown eyes as she glanced up at him through her thick bangs. "I-It made me really happy though."

Laughter filled the living room, all eyes turning to Shiori-chan who appeared to have tears in her eyes. "Uncle, you look so funny!" Shiori was trying ever so hard to contain herself. It was the loudest any of them had heard her be and it sent happy smiles to the faces of her parents while Takahiro clapped happily, sitting in his big sister's lap, not entirely sure what was going on around him but his sister laughing and smiling was all that he cared about.

While Yokozawa fumed silently, not truly having a comeback, Kirishima gave him one of his smiles which did not go unnoticed by Hiroki.

"Tochan, its hot." A tiny sugary sweet voice piped up, it coming from Tomoe-chan.

"It's hot!" Takashi chimed in, repeating what his "big sister" said, she being the first one born, only by minutes though.

"If you'd like, we could get out the pool and pump it up so you can have a swim." Midori offered.

"Pool!" The four year olds chimed merrily, both on their feet with stars in their eyes at the mention of going for a paddle.

"I've got a box of girls clothes from Obaachan stashed in my bedroom, we could find something in there for Tomoe-chan to wear and I'm sure there maybe something in Takahiro's cupboard that would fit Takashi-kun."

"Why do you have a box of girls clothes in your room Shiori-chan?"

"I think Obaachan wants you and Otousan to have a little girl next time, she keeps knitting pink socks or little jackets and hats." For once it was Midori who was left speechless and downright embarrassed as she blushed. Her blue eyes glanced over at her husband, eyes widening at his serene look as though the very thought of having more children with her had already been a scenario he'd played out within his head!

"Ah, um, how about we get the two of you changed?" The beautiful mother now knew how flustered her baby brother felt and slightly, only slightly though, felt sorry for him with how she teased him. As she shuffled the bouncing four years olds out of the living room and down the hallway to the bedrooms, Shiori-chan following on her crutches, Yokozawa just couldn't resist...

"I'm more then happy to be an Uncle again."

"Shut up!" Was the growled response. The salesman let off a chuckle.

"Takafumi-kun, must you anger her?" Katsuhiko voiced worriedly.

"Relax, she'll get over it shortly. Besides, you should be worried, since the last time we spoke about how many children she wanted, it was five."

"F-Five!?" The doting husband seemed to pale, he not so sure if he could handle a house with so many children. He was unable to think much on the matter when the house phone rang. Yokozawa grinned as Katsuhiko staggered to answer it.

"Just how long ago did you have that talk with Mi-chan?" Hiroki questioned his cousin.

"She was 17 and madly in love with some guy that caught the same train as her."

"Sounds like the airhead Mi-chan I used to know and love."

"Say that to her now and she'll give you a good right hook."

I don't doubt that at all." Kirishima was clearly feeling left out of the conversation while his daughter didn't seem to mind as she fondly watched "Kyoshiro-sama" in the flesh. The editor-in-chief couldn't take this idle chitchat anymore and rose from the table, the two men stopping for a moment to look up at him.

"I'm going to help Midori-san."

"Want us to come and help?" Yokozawa questioned.

"No, we'll be _fine_ without you, talk as _much_ as you want, catch up on the good old days _together_." Kirishima was generally the laid back type, but currently his voice was chipped with ice or was it annoyance? Yokozawa was having trouble differentiating between the two.

"Not a very friendly man is he?"

"Papa is always friendly!" Hiyori protested, protecting her father lovingly. The editor-in-chief actually hearing the comment but decided to be man enough to continue walking away as though he hadn't heard as he tried to remain calm and not be provoked by Takafumi's _idol_. He never wanted witnesses as to how childish he could be, after all, only two people were allowed to see it...and bear it for that matter.

"Ah, sorry Hiyo-chan." Hiroki apologised to the girl. His smoky orbs silently observed as Yokozawa placed his hand atop Hiyori's head.

"Its just because they don't know each other well enough, ne?"

"Hai!" The youngster voiced with much conviction as her hands fisted to emphasise her affirmation. "Just you wait and see Sezawa-san, Papa is a really good man." The actor smiled before watching her brown eyes glance in the other direction from where her father had walked off. "Ah, um, Makoto-kun has been gone awhile, should I go see if he's alright?"

"You truly are a very sweet girl Hiyo-chan, ever so thoughtful of those around you. You know what, you can definitely have Mako-chan."

"U-Um...thanks?" The young girl stood up, heading out the front to go look for the 14 year old and completely missed the whack that Yokozawa gave Hiroki on the arm.

"Ouch, what was that for Fumi-chan?"

"Don't say shit like that to Hiyo-chan, you'll give Kirishima a heart attack."

"Don't worry, she clearly didn't understand me anyway."

"That is _not _the point. You can't say shit like that to someone else's daughter."

"Hai, hai..." Hiroki rose from his seated position, Yokozawa following suit as the two men made their way towards the backyard where squeals of delight were coming from. The pool wasn't even inflated yet, but that didn't stop Shiori-chan turning on a hose, spraying the water in the air and the twins, plus Takahiro ran underneath it. Tomoe-chan was dressed in a one piece striped swimsuit that Shiori-chan had dug out of the box and Takashi-kun was in a light blue singlet and black shorts, while Takahiro was in red shorts with a black singlet. The salesman's nephew had not yet learned how to fully swim yet so Midori was sitting on the porch blowing up an inflatable device in the shape of a ring for him, whereas Hiroki's kids were practically water babies, having been "thrown in" since they were about a year old thanks to their currently absent mother.

Yokozawa eyed his lover who was pulling the pool, it would eventually be about waist height when it was inflated, from a large box that Midori had clearly told him where to find in the shed off to the side of the house. He'd also brought along the electric pump they could use to inflate it. There was no way you'd try to inflate it using your own lungs, you'd end up passing out if you tried, which was why Katsuhiko had invested in a pump. The salesman felt a slight tug on his arm, eyebrows furrowing as Hiroki pointing towards the swing set under a large Sakura. Since Kirishima seemed to have everything under control, Yokozawa followed his cousin, not once realising that almond orbs were watching them walk off. The two men sat down, the swing set creaking under their weight, but it still held them just fine.

"What perfect weather we have."

"And what perfect company too." Hiroki added and listened to younger cousin snort at his words, those steely blue eyes not for a moment shifting away from Kirishima, it made the actor frown. "Oi, do you want one?" Yokozawa darted his eyes to his cousin and then down to the pre-offered cigarette, not realising he'd been silently starring over at his lover who was currently chatting happily to his sister and trying to get the children to wait patiently as he got the electric pump started. His character was back to normal around them, but seemed to go a bit soar when it came to trying to converse with he and Hiroki.

"No thanks, I'm trying to quit for Hiyo-chan." The actor shrugged his shoulders, lighting up the cancer stick and took a long drag, head titled as he blew the smoke upwards. "If Hiyo-chan sees her _Kyoshiro-sama_ smoking she'll be deeply troubled by it."

"Ah, speaking of the sweet girl, she found Makoto-kun." The two men watched as Hiyori came around the side of the house with Makoto, the two of them seemingly in deep conversation as they headed over to her father, Midori, Shiori-chan and the children. Hiyori seemed to wave slightly to Makoto, as though telling him she would see if they needed help and for him to have a seat on the back porch. Instead, the teenager offered to take over spraying the hose for Shiori-chan so she could rest her injured ankle which she graciously accepted, albeit a little shyly. She'd only met Makoto a few times before and she didn't know the first thing to talk about with him and so they'd never really "hit it off" - unlike Hiyori it seemed who could strike up a conversation with just about anyone.

"So, how've you been?" Yokozawa turned to look at his cousin, arching an eyebrow as he did so.

"You ask me that all the time when you send a text, call or email me. Seriously, even though we haven't met face to face in ten years, that's the best you can do?"

"Well..."

"Why are you here Hiroki?" Yokozawa continued on.

"Its merely a coincidence. The kids and I are on a road trip and we just happened to be in Aomori. We were just walking down the street and suddenly I saw Mi-chan coming out of a GP. We got to chatting and then she asked if we'd like to come over for a bit so here we all are."

"Coincidence my ass." Hiroki rose a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Do you honestly except me to believe that crap? Your eye twitches when you lie. Now try that again, how did you know I was here...that _we_ were here?" The salesman emphasised as he included the Kirishima's in his questioning.

"Fine, fine, Mi-chan called about a month ago." Yokozawa quietly listened. "I was pretty busy on location for my newest series, which is airing in June by the way, here's hoping you and Hiyo-chan watch it avidly, but when I noticed it was Mi-chan's caller ID, I just had to take it. I could never refuse her."

"For she would kill you if you did." Yokozawa listened to his cousin laugh heartily.

"She was so excited that you were coming for a visit that she blurted out the dates you'd be here and said if I ever had any time to come as well. So I freed up my massively busy schedule just for you and came rushing to Aomori with the kids."

"Why?"

"Because she said you wouldn't be coming _alone _this time." Yokozawa folded his arms over his chest, legs moving slightly as he swung himself on the swing absent-mindedly. "At first when she said you were _attached _I fell out of my chair."

"You idiot..."

"But I was surprised! My little Fumi-chan, attached!" Yokozawa rolled his eyes and suddenly stopped swinging when a strong hand clapped on his shoulder. "And not just anyone can have my Fumi-chan."

Yokozawa made a face as he pushed his cousin's hand off his shoulder. "Knock it off, that's just plain creepy coming from you."

"Fumi-chan is _so _not cute anymore."

"I'm a man you idiot, I'm not _meant _to be cute."

"Hm,"

"You know you shouldn't be wasting your time here." Hiroki looked slightly offended by the man's remark. "Since your wife has run off with another man, this practically means your a single father now and you need to spend as much time with them before your schedule becomes hectic again."

"Well look at you sounding all fatherly and serious, its quite weird coming from the man who would have meaningless relationships here and there while suffering in silence about his unrequited love."

"Why you..."

"Mako-chan is pretty good at looking after himself." Hiroki cut off his cousin. "The twins don't really understand what is going on, so they aren't as affected by it all like Mako-chan is. If it all gets too much I could send Taka-chan and Tomo-chan to Fumi-chan's place for awhile right?"

"No way, raising two kids is enough for me."

"Two?" Hiroki queried, his smoky grey orbs following Yokozawa's gaze to where he was looking at both Kirishima and Hiyori. "A handful?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Yokozawa mumbled, though that was more a reference to Kirishima rather then the adorably sweet Hiyori.

"Before the divorce occurred, I was trying to free up my schedule, but I guess it was too late to save the marriage." The salesman chewed on his lip, not sure how to really respond. "I do try and free up my schedule, I'm actually off for the next month, needing to spend time with the kids. After all, big changes are happening in the Sezawa household." Yokozawa arched an eyebrow. "The twins will start grade one soon and Mako-chan will be starting his last year of junior high, I'm hoping by then he'll have some idea as to exactly what he wants to do in the future."

"He's only 14, you didn't know what you wanted to do at 14."

"Girls was what I knew." The handsome actor chuckled, flashing back to his childhood.

"Don't remind me." Yokozawa mumbled out, he remembering how he caught his idol in a rather compromising situation with a furiously blushing schoolgirl. As the girl quickly got her uniform in order and rushed out, never to be seen from again, it would be another few years before such a situation would happen again and the innocent Yokozawa spent the entire weekend with his cousin, being grossly informed of the ins and outs of girls which would stay with him to his dying day.

"I'm hoping he's going to help me out by dropping off and picking up the twins from their school, its only a block or two from his junior high after all. Though I'm sure that will annoy him greatly."

"He's like you."

"Really? I thought he was like his mother, he can be such a bloody hassle."

"No, that is definitely you, always wanting to do everything your own damn way, not wanting to listen to parents warnings and getting everyone into trouble in the process."

"Regardless of how much my cute son has changed over the years, emerging from his bedroom one morning with his dyed hair, earrings and dark clothes, I think because of it, Mariko had a nervous breakdown and just couldn't handle the pressure of being the wife of a star."

"He's just trying to find what makes him comfortable as a person."

"Try explaining that to his uptight mother, always wanting him to be spic-and-span, perfect in every single way." Hiroki stubbed out the cigarette in the dirt. "I'm a 'go with the flow' kind of father, as long as he's happy, I'm happy."

"There are 'go with the flow' fathers and then there is you. You really need to keep an eye on him so he doesn't end up going down the wrong path."

"Mako-chan is a smart kid, he never gets into fights and he's never in trouble at school, he's actually got pretty good grades as well."

"He's definitely smarter then his father."

"Man, you sure are bitter these days."

"I'm not bitter, I'm just...straight forward."

"They used to it?" Hiroki jutted out his chin in the direction of where Kirishima was fighting with the blow up pool and had three eager and impatient children watching on now.

"There's nothing to get used to."

"Please, looking at that frowning face all the time, its got to be depressing for them."

"Well I..."

"Oniichan!" The conversation stalled as Hiyori came running over. "Papa is having issues with inflating the pool."

"All thumbs in the kitchen and now with a kids pool too? Just how did you survive growing up when you were younger Hiyo-chan?" Hiroki watched the 12 year old giggle as his cousin brushed his hand through her unbound hair as he stood up. "Want me to do your hair later?" Yokozawa questioned the girl who nodded her head, a big smile on her face as she innocently clasped his hand and dragged him over towards her father. The actor watched his cousin mouth something and then light heartedly pushed Kirishima out of the way as he rolled up his sleeves on his light blue button down shirt and got to work.

Leaving the children in the capable hands of Shiori, Hiyori, Makoto and the two currently quarrelling adults, Midori quietly made her way over to her cousin and took a seat next to him.

"Where did Katsu run off to?"

"He got a call, I think it was his parents." Knowing that, Midori knew her husband could be on the phone for hours. Even if they'd stayed the night before or he'd seen them merely hours ago, neither parent was short of conversation, not that Midori minded, she loved having a house filled with noise. "So, will you be having another baby soon?"

"That is definitely a conversation between my husband and I, not us Hiro-niichan." Midori quirked her lips as her loose braided hair fell over her right shoulder as she's turned slightly to her cousin at his blatant question.

"Good excuse to practice right?" He winked and Midori let off a light laugh as she shook her head, bare feet digging into the dirt as she swung herself on the swing.

"We don't need excuses."

"I did hear that you wanted five though." Steely blue eyes widened, halting her back and forth motions as she remembered saying that so long ago. "When Katsuhiko heard that, I think its likely your husbands little soldiers shrivelled up." He received a whack on the arm for that.

"You have _not _changed at all Hiro-niichan. And thoughts of having five children are not a desire to me anymore. I was just a silly lovestruck teenager then."

"Now your a lovestruck woman who has blossomed beautifully."

"Keep brushing up on your flattery, you may land yourself a wonderful woman who can not only handle your eccentricity but love your children too." She watched him ponder on those thoughts. "I was actually thinking maybe another two, but no more after that. I don't ever want to walk down the street and have the scenario of being mistaken for a grandmother of my own child!"

"A little over dramatic there aren't we Mi-chan? And besides, you don't look like you are in your 30's so relax a little will you?"

"And that's why I love you Hiro-niichan, because on some occasions you always know what to say to a girl to make her feel better." Midori could hear her cousin mumble 'what do you mean on some occasions' and her lips twitching upwards as squeals of delight fluttered through the backyard as Yokozawa successfully found the problem of a leaky pipe which connected from the pump to the inflatable pool and replaced it with another one. The pool was quickly filling up with air.

"Even though Fumi-chan and I haven't kept in touch much over the years, just a text, phone call or email here and there, he's not changed much."

"Are you sure about that?" Midori questioned and watched her cousin sigh.

"Well, he's a little too honest these days, but he still tries to hide behind a massive wall, guarding himself from anything and everything, but with them, the wall crumbles."

"Mm, I thought so to."

"You approve of him?"

"I approve of _them_." Midori corrected the guy. "The three of them have been together, like a little family, for over two years now." Midori nudged her cousin when he made a whistle sound, he seriously impressed at the news. "And when you watch, as an outsider, you can see just how happy he is."

"You mean how ridiculously _in love_ he is."

"Hiro-niichan, are you jealous?" Midori fought off the urge to laugh.

"No, not at all." He found a perfectly shaped eyebrow arched as Midori stared quietly at him. "I'm not!" Both pairs of eyes turned to the squeals of delight as pool was now fully inflated and two hoses were directed into it, filling it up as fast as possible, which of course was not fast enough. Hiyori and Makoto went to fill buckets up to help the process along.

The occupants on the swing set watched Yokozawa barking off a plight of displease as Kirishima sprayed him with water from the hose he'd been holding, dampening his shirt and drenching his hair, the salesman raking fingers through his bangs to keep them out of his eyes, the strands spiking up in all sorts of directions. There was no way the younger businessman was going down without a fight and thus...he attacked! "Well...maybe a little..." Hiroki mumbled softly watching the two adults becoming even more drenched, Kirishima placing Yokozawa into a choke hold. It was the ever mature Hiyori who broke them up, pointing towards the inflatable pool as she made them direct their hoses back to it.

"Just a little?"

"Well, he's my little Fumi-chan, I can't help it, he's become so..." Hiroki trailed off as he was graced, along with everyone else, with a rare smile and a burst of laughter coming from his seemingly grumpy cousin when the twins decided to pelt Kirishima with foam pool toys because he had been "picking on" Yokozawa, they apparently siding with him over the play fight.

"He's become so...?" Midori repeated. "Grown up? Independent? No longer requiring his Hiro-niichan to look after him." The woman offered as she laughed sweetly and clasped Hiroki's hand. "No matter what, you'll always be his Hiro-niichan."

"But he never calls me that anymore." The actor whined.

"I think that's because such a name is now deemed as far too 'cutesy' for Taka-chan. And there is no way he's going to act cute or say something cute, not in front of anyone, well except perhaps..."

"Them?"

"You got it." Midori stood up as her three year old was waving at her from inside the now filled pool, he perfectly secure within the floating device. "Sometimes he doesn't realise he's openly showing it, because at that stage his totally occupied with Hiyo-chan since she's become such a big part of his life now, but when he catches your gaze, after blushing of course, he quickly places up that wall. At first I was a little hurt, I'm his sister and we've been through so much together, so why can't he be open and honest with me. I have to practically beat it out of him."

"I can definitely see that." Hiroki rose from his seat as well.

"In the end, getting to know Zen-san and Hiyo-chan and just how much they want to make Taka-chan happy, to see how openly they love him, I'm more then happy to entrust my baby brother to them. They will have tough times, for not everyone will be as understanding as us, but with how strong they are together as a family, I know its going to work out just fine."

"Well, if Mi-chan has given her blessing, there is no way I could make a case against them."

Midori let off a light laugh as she started walking over, Takahiro calling out to her. "You are important to Taka-chan, regardless of whether he says it or not." Midori made her way over to the pool, picking up Takahiro as the boy had clearly had enough. He'd only been in there for merely minutes, but with how brave the other two were, diving under the water, seeing who could hold their breath the longest, it had probably scared him instead. Midori wrapped a towel around Takahiro, he being deposited into Yokozawa's lap as the man sat on the porch keeping a sharp eye on the twins.

"And what have the two of you been talking about?" He muttered accusingly at all the things that were rolling around in his head that could have been spoken about.

"Nothing..." Midori merrily voiced in a singsong way.

"I don't believe you." And his remark was waved off.

"Mi-chan, what do you say to a BBQ lunch?" Katsuhiko finally made his presence known even though he still had the phone to his ear.

"I don't have anything thawed out."

"Shige-san from up the road has invited us over, but considering the kids are having a great time in the pool, I thought he could come down here." Shige-san was their closest neighbour. He'd been divorced for two years now, trying ever so hard to raise his son on his own, the boy preferring the countryside over Sendai where his mother now lived with his stepfather and his little sister, she but six months old.

"Is Sano-kun coming as well?" A squeak came from Shiori-chan who'd been sitting beside her Uncle.

There was a pause as the man on the other end of the phone had obviously heard her question. "Yes, he's returned from his trip at his mother's. Apparently he brought a souvenir for you."

"I...I'm going to change!" She was up on her feet, crutches under her arms and she hobbled back into the house.

"So, see you in about an hour? Great, bye!" Katsuhiko hung up the phone and sat himself down by his brother-in-law.

"She flew out of here quick smart." Kirishima remarked, the first thing he'd really spoken with Hiroki in ear range.

"Well, since Sano-kun is coming over, why wouldn't she?"

"Sano-kun?" Yokozawa hadn't heard much about the boy.

"He and Shiori-chan have been exchanging phone calls as of late. I know she's not sure what she is feeling, but I think its developing into a crush."

"Eh, I never heard about this."

"Its not something children these days are really open about. You have to be the ever knowing parent, watch and listen from afar and just be patient for your child to come to you. Besides, she's at that age where boys are becoming more and more intriguing to her."

"At that age..." Kirishima quietly repeated, almond eyes glancing further into the yard where Hiyori was talking with Makoto again.

"Don't freak out." The editor-in-chief found his lover taking up his line of sight. "Hiyo-chan is not at that stage yet, she's probably going to be a late bloomer."

"Depends on the boy when you think about it."

"Hiyo-chan!" Kirishima called out to his child at the far too casual remark from Yokozawa's cousin. His precious daughter came jogging over to him.

"What's the matter Papa, Makoto-kun and I were going to go for a walk."

"Why?" The father found a puzzled look gazing up at him.

"I wanted to show Makoto-kun the flower field."

"Could you help me prepare some salads instead, we are going to have a BBQ lunch."

"Of course." She beamed a smile at her suddenly guilty feeling father, they both heading inside and towards the kitchen.

"Thank you for that comment Hiroki, now he's going to be freaked out for months."

"Good."

"What?" The salesman clearly felt like the puzzled Hiyori from seconds ago as Hiroki walked over to the pool.

"You two can stay in until its time for lunch, then you have to get out and dry off alright?" Their chubby faces pouted up at him as they clung to the edges.

"But why?"

"Because after we finish lunch we'll be heading back to Aomori and going on the ferry to go see Ojiichan and Obaachan in Sapporo. We'll have a few days there before coming back and heading off to Tokyo Disneyland, just like I promised."

"Tokyo Disneyland!" They cheered happily, splashing up a storm, Hiroki quickly getting out of the way before he was splashed with too much water. Never mind about the mention of the grandparents! "Mako-niichan, Mako-niichan, guess what?" Tomoe happily yelled, waiting for her big brother to come waltzing over to see what all the fuss was about while his father made his way back to the adults.

"What about staying the night?" Midori offered sweetly.

"As much as I'd love to reminisce about the good old days, of Fumi-chan and I playing, swimming, bathing and even sleeping together, I'm afraid my kids shall come first this time."

Yokozawa rolled his eyes. "I'll be sure to hide my complete disappointment over hearing that." The man sarcastically commented, heading into the house and towards the kitchen.

"Papa, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Hiyori. Where is the chopping board?"

The young girl pointed to the board sitting on the preparation bench in front of her father. "Papa, you never call me Hiyori, so something must be wrong." She pulled out the carrots, tomatoes, cucumbers, capsicums, cheese and lettuce from the fridge and placed them onto the bench. "Have you and Oniichan had a fight?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you've not really spoken much since Sezawa-san arrived." She was a very smart girl.

"We're fine Hiyo-chan." Yokozawa watched as Kirishima straightened up, half turning to glance back at him for a few seconds before he began cutting the tomatoes. "Why don't you go for that walk with Makoto-kun, as they are leaving after lunch to go on their road trip, so you may not get another chance."

"Can you take over preparing the salads for Papa, he's butchering the tomatoes." Hiyori grinned heartily at her father, the man poking his tongue out at his cheeky daughter and proceeded to sit down on a stool as Yokozawa silently nodded his head affirmatively. He came up to stand beside his older lover and pulled the chopping board, knife and salad items towards him.

"Who said you could make the decision of her going for a walk with Makoto-kun?"

"Nothing is going to happen, he might be Hiroki's son, but he's nothing like his father in _that_ respect. Didn't you see how he blushed when his father was childishly arguing with him?" Kirishima really didn't have a comeback for that at all. He only got up to get out a large bowl for the first salad, placing the metal bowl on the counter a little bit roughly. Out of the corner of his eye Yokozawa watched the man drop his head into his folded arms, face hidden, but the nape of his neck was fully exposed. The salesman had blinked a couple of times, finally taking notice that his fingers hovered over the delicate skin, as though wanting to caress the man and quickly pulled back, continuing on with chopping. "Are we alright?" He questioned his far too quiet lover.

"Midori-san is fine, Senpai is fine, the kids are fine, Sezawa-san is fine, you're fine, everyone is fine, so stop asking me." Yokozawa placed down the knife at hearing that muffled reply.

"I'm not asking about everyone, I'm asking about us, about you."

"Of course I'm fine, why _wouldn't_ I be." The stool scrapped on the floorboards as Kirishima tried to make his escape, the salesman instantly reaching out, his hand going around his lover's left wrist.

"Oi..."

"Just drop it Takafumi!" Steely blue eyes widened at the tone, his grip loosening in an instant. "I need to go cool off." Yokozawa stood in the middle of the kitchen, utterly dumbfounded at this behaviour.

"Need a hand Taka-chan?"

"I'm fine, he's fine, everybody's fine!" Midori listened to her brother rant, silently watching as he began to butcher the poor tomatoes.

* * *

Anyone would think there was a party going on at the Inoue household as the backyard was filled with screaming children, all now bone dry as they ran around on the lawn playing tag. The teenagers had paired off after introductions were made between the two boys, Sano and Shiori had opted to sit under the shade of a tree, he talking about his trip and showing her some photos while Makoto and Hiyori had just returned from visiting the flower field. And then there were the adults, but not everyone was in a particularly happy mood. For one, Hiroki couldn't drink considering he had a long drive ahead of him and Kirishima, who had decided to avoid all contact with his younger lover and struck up a conversation with Shige-san instead, much to Yokozawa's utter annoyance.

"Food is ready!" Katsuhiko shouted and children came from all directions, practically salivating at the mouths since they'd been smelling burgers, sausages, steak and chicken. As the children were taken care of first, the adults were next, steely blue eyes watching as his cousin and his lover headed for the BBQ at the same time.

"Let them be Taka-chan." The salesman darted his gaze to his sister who had quietly come up behind him. "You're looking at two bulls butting heads over you."

"That's just..." Yokozawa began but watched as the two men grabbed the tongs to pick up the same piece of sizzling steak, each pausing and then the starring competition began. "This is just stupid." And his long strides took him over to the BBQ, snapping up a plate and a fork as he stabbed it into the steak the two men were still "battling" over and dropped it onto his own before heading for the salad.

"Fumi-chan that was mine!" Hiroki complained.

"Oniichan, you said you'd take over from making the salad." Hiyori piped up, the man's eyes focusing on the mutilated tomato on her plate.

"Ah, sorry, I did, but my mind was _elsewhere._" He eyed Kirishima who picked up the last of the chicken and also grabbed a sausage, not even worrying about salad and walked off, as far away as possible from everyone, this spot being the swing set.

"You two are fighting aren't you?" The worried 12 year old voiced. "I-Is it because I've become a little silly over seeing Sezawa-san?" The man in question barked off hearty laughter.

"Its not Hiyo-chan and its not Sezawa-san either." Yokozawa sent a glare to his sister who'd softly whispered 'do you want to bet' at his mention of his cousin in his ear as she wandered passed to refill her drink of iced tea. Takahiro and thee twins were in the capable hands of Katsuhiko and Shige-san, the children happily munching on sausages. "I promise to talk it out with him after he calms down." Yokozawa cupped the youngster's cheek affectionately and she nodded her head, making her way over to where Makoto, Shiori and Sano were sitting. "And where do you think _you're _going?" Yokozawa sternly commented as Hiroki appeared to be heading off in the direction of where Kirishima was eating on his own, plate balanced on his thighs as he sat on one of the swings.

"I was just going to have a friendly chat with Kirishima-san, work out the kinks in our relationship."

"What relationship?"

"Exactly!" Hiroki snapped his fingers.

"Wait..." The salesman tried desperately to keep the two men apart.

"Yokozawa-san, its been quite sometime hasn't it." The man's attention was stolen from him by Shige-san. They'd been acquainted since Midori and Katsuhiko got married and whenever he came to visit, he and his brother-in-law would be dropped off by Midori so the three of them could indulge in drinking and then they'd stumble home, which was about an hour or so walk away.

"Ah, yes, it has." Slightly worried blue eyes glanced once more over at as his lover who ever so slowly looked up at his cousin as the man eased into the swing next to him.

"Yokozawa-san?" The salesman forced a slight smile as he walked off with Shige-san, they heading for Katsuhiko, the three of them striking up a conversation, even if every now and then Yokozawa couldn't help but look over the BBQ at the two men on the opposite side of the backyard.

* * *

"Kirishima-san, we've not had a chance to chat since we've met."

The editor-in-chief shrugged his shoulders at the comment. "I wouldn't want to get in the way of you catching up with your family."

"They are great aren't they, especially Fumi-chan, ne?" Hiroki slyly pinpointed out the salesman.

"Are we going to go around in circles for the rest of the afternoon or are you going to come out and tell me exactly what you want to discuss?"

Hiroki was impressed he wasn't dealing with an idiot. Though he was fairly sure his cousin wouldn't ever date a stupid man. "Of course its about Fumi-chan."

"And what exactly do you want to discuss about _Takafumi_?" Kirishima accentuated his lover's first name.

"Well for one, why are you _still_ Kirishima and he is Takafumi to you?"

"What we call each other shouldn't matter and besides," Kirishima fully turned to the actor. "Who says he _doesn't_ call me Zen when we are _alone_?" The handsome businessman felt slightly chuffed when smoky grey orbs widened, fully understanding his meaning of the word 'alone'. Of course the damn salesman had never moaned out his first name in the throes of passion, but the damn actor didn't need to know that. And he was bloody lucky the salesman was not in ear range to hear this conversation either!

"Mi-chan said you've been together for a coupe of years now."

"That is true."

"And how did that come about, did you feel sorry for him about his unrequited love?" Kirishima paused slightly from placing a piece of chicken in his mouth. So the man knew about Takano then?

"Sezawa-san, my personal matters with Takafumi are mine alone, I do not need to explain myself to you...and neither does he for that matter."

"Hm, isn't that rather bold of you, considering he craves approval from those that are most important to him. Do you know what would happen if I disapproved?"

"DON'T INTERFERE!" Kirishima had shot up, his plate, cutlery and his unfinished lunch plummeting to the dirt.

"Oi, what is going on?" Yokozawa came rushing over when he and everyone else for that matter listened to Kirishima's sudden outburst.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling well, please apologise to everyone for me. I hope you and your family have a safe trip." The editor-in-chief brushed passed his lover and headed inside.

Hiroki rose from his seat, jerking slightly when he received a punch to his chest. "What the hell did you say?"

"Nothing much..."

"Your eye twitched you bloody liar!"

"Mako-chan, get the twins for me, we should be heading off so we don't miss the ferry." The actor ignored his fuming cousin.

"Oi, tell me what was said?" Yokozawa annoyingly asked.

"He refused to tell me how the two of you got together."

"How is that any of your business!" The younger man bent down, picking up the dropped lunch.

"Well, its not, but I couldn't help but ruffle some feathers is all. It'll help keep the excitement in your relationship going."

"Our relationship is fine and like hell I'm going to take advice from you, Mr Divorced Twice!"

"Hey, there is no need to get nasty and bring up my first marriage that was back in my College days before I became famous."

"You deserved it for making him angry." Yokozawa massaged his temples after he threw Kirishima's lunch in the bin. "Why the hell did Midori tell you I was here."

"She wanted me to approve of the two of you...well the three of you I should say."

"I don't need your damn approval...or anyone's approval for that matter."

"Ah," Hiroki grinned. "I knew you'd say that. Shige-san, Katsuhiko, tell next time. See you later kids." The actor waved to Sano and Shiori, but watched Hiyori come walking over with Makoto who was carrying his younger siblings.

"Ah, um, I'm sorry about my Papa, he must be feeling ill, he never gets mad like that."

Yokozawa had to bite back a comment about Kirishima hiding that part of his character from his daughter. After all there is no way such a doting parent wants to act like that in front of their adorable child. "Hiyo-chan, why don't you take a photo with Hiroki and Makoto-kun as a memento of your trip? I'm sure Yuki-chan, Miki-chan and Eiri-chan will be very jealous of you meeting him after all."

"Hai!" The 12 year old pulled out her pink phone from her denim shorts pocket and placed it on camera mode, handing it off to the salesman. She stood in front of Hiroki who had taken Tomoe-chan from his eldest son so he could stand a bit closer to the widely smiling Hiyori. The youngster gave the camera two peace signs and a big smile. When the moment was over she rushed over to Yokozawa to have a look. "Thank you so much Oniichan."

"No worries," He felt her tug his shirt and he bent down slightly.

Hiyori placed her lips near his ear. "Even though I am a big fan of Sezawa-san's, I still love the photo of Papa, Oniichan and I the best."

"Me too." Yokozawa quietly responded and ruffled the girls hair.

"You don't want to miss the ferry." Midori remarked as she, her brother and Hiyo-chan walked the Sezawa family around the side of the house to the Mercedes. Hiyori helped Makoto place the twins into their car seats, strapping them in securely.

"Bye, bye..." She waved energetically to them and in turn received adorable waves and toothy smiles.

"Err, do you want to exchange numbers?" Makoto awkwardly asked, hand going to the back of his head. "You know, like if you want to know what's happening with the twins or even the old man."

"I'd be thrilled to stay in touch to see how they are going, but I hope Makoto-kun will tell me about himself too." Hiyori smiled innocently to the lightly flushed boy.

"Ah, sure..."

"Ah, being young is truly adorable." Midori quipped with a light sigh as the adults watched the two switch numbers.

"Let me take your photo, for Caller ID." Before she could agree or not, even though Hiyori didn't have a negative bone in her body, the 14 year old took a shot of her, hair billowing about her thanks to the cool afternoon breeze and her eyes were in fact closed when he took the shot.

"Ah, no fair Makoto-kun, I've to do the same now."

"But..." Her lips were slightly pursed, eyes boring up and into his. "F-Fine..." He caved instantly, much like everyone else did within the presence of Hiyori. Her laugh erupted through the countryside as he pulled a face for his Caller ID photo.

"We really should be on our way." Hiroki interrupted and the young girl quickly came around to his side of the car.

"I'm so happy I met you Sezawa-san!"

"And I you, Hiyo-chan. I'm sure we'll see each other again, now that we are linked because of Fumi-chan."

"Mm!" Yokozawa stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders as they watched the car drive away, Hiyori waving enthusiastically until it was well out of sight. "Oh my God!" Both Midori and Yokozawa jolted at the sudden cry from Hiyori. "This is the best holiday ever!" The girl squealed as she turned around and hugged the salesman around the waist. "Arigatou Oniichan!"

"Y-You're only happy because you got to met _Kyoshiro-sama_." The man idiotically mumbled.

"Not at all, I'm so happy because Oniichan and Oniichan's family are so awesome!" He felt a blush grace his cheeks, knowing how Kirishima suddenly felt when he'd called him awesome quite some time ago. Midori felt a smile grace her lips as she watched her baby brother give the young girl a light squeeze before she pulled away. "Although there is someone here who isn't being very awesome at all."

"Ah, let me go have a talk with your Papa." He watched Midori and Hiyori head back around the side of the house and took in a deep breath before climbing the stairs.

* * *

Kirishima was currently lying on his right side, back to the door when he heard it click open and then quietly close.

"Get your shit together, Hiyo-chan is worried about you." Of course that wasn't what the man had wanted to say first, but looking at how pitiful the man was being, it was truly stupid.

"I'm fine."

"Like I'm going to believe that!" Yokozawa stepped over the man, turned around and promptly sat on the wooden floorboards in front of his lover. The man had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes were closed.

"Can you just let me be for a few hours? I don't want to have a fight with you on our last night here."

"Just tell me what's been making you so damn aggravated."

"You seriously can't be that damn blind can you?" Kirishima annoyingly voiced as he sat up, crossing his legs as he faced his younger lover, hands fisted as they rested on his knees.

Yokozawa furrowed his eyebrows, mind reeling before his steely blue orbs widened. "Are you trying to compete with him?"

"Of course I am!" Kirishima seriously wanted to wipe that expression off the guy's face. "All I hear is Hiro-niichan this and Hiro-niichan that and how much you idolised him."

"Err, well I was a kid back then and he was pretty cool. He's just my idiotic cousin nowadays."

"And he knows so much about you and he shoves it freely into my face."

"Wait," Yokozawa was slightly bewildered by his sudden realisation. "Are you...jealous?"

"Of course I am, figure that out already you idiot!" The younger man watched Kirishima ruffle a hand through his hair, spiking it up as he made a slight growl. It appeared his lover was possibly frustrated about his own behaviour. "You've no idea how frustrating this is." Yokozawa had been right. "I'm meant to be this laid back, pretty awesome guy and here I am acting like some jealous teenager because your attention is drawn away from me for merely seconds. Its so damn pathetic, its laughable!"

"Well...yes..."

The darked haired businessman watched his lover scowl. "You don't have to agree, I'm already annoyed enough at myself as it is without you having to shove it back in my face."

Yokozawa snorted. "Seriously, there is no need to get..."

"God, being this much in love with you should not be possible." Butterflies scattered and a heart thumped rapidly as Yokozawa was stuck for words.

"Are you... Nng!" Kirishima did not get any further as he was literally assaulted by his younger lover, the man encasing his lips in a heated open mouthed kiss, tongues waging war as he was pushed on his back. Hot breaths mingled as Yokozawa slowly pulled away, gazing heatedly down at the editor-in-chief.

"Why I do believe my confession has gone down quite well."

"Then think of this as my appreciation of you telling me how you feel." Yokozawa tugged at Kirishima's shirt, pulling it slightly open as he nipped the man on the shoulder while he brushed his knee against a hardened groin, pleased with the grunt of surprise and pleasure coming from his lover.

Of course the man flipped them over, he was after all, skilled in judo, well slightly, but he knew he'd never be able to win against the man and shockingly enough, as lips were once again crushed against his, it didn't bother him at all.

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**He's All Ours**

By: Shin Sankai

* * *

Author's Notes: I've enjoyed writing for Trifecta once more and I hope I can continue to think up a plot for the guys and their cute Hiyo-chan (and Sora-chan too) in the future. Perhaps someone has enjoyed this as well?

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

* * *

Two men poked their heads out of the bedroom door, glancing down the hallway. You could see the soft glow of light coming from under two other closed bedroom doors, but the rest of the house was in complete darkness.

_Yokozawa hadn't meant for their intense love making to go so far, or for so long, but Kirishima's confession had really knocked him about, stirred unvoiced feelings up within him and set him practically on fire as he gazed at the man. When his older lover had finally collapsed on him, their bodies drained, sweaty and sticky, his eyes had glanced to the window noting sunset had already arrived! Yokozawa had ordered Kirishima to put his clothes back on and graciously (in a slight growl) asked the man to get off him as he was heavy. Even though Kirishima pouted, he did as asked, watching his lover's body twitch as he pulled out and fought the urge to plunge back into him. Again he had to remind himself that Hiyo-chan was sure to have a weekend at her grandparents or a sleepover at her friends place and thus it would leave the unsuspecting Takafumi in his very capable hands. As he dressed in his briefs and black slacks, lying back in the futon next to his completely naked lover, he quietly watched him take a few extra minutes to gain his own breath back and then Yokozawa sat up, shuffling back into his own underwear and jeans. The editor-in-chief couldn't help it, he yanked on the younger guys arm, the man loosing his balance as he fell back down onto the futon, his head resting against his left shoulder._

"_Oi," Yokozawa had muttered, but stopped when Kirishima wrapped his arms around him, his throaty voice asking him to stay like this a little longer with him. The salesman couldn't refuse and the next thing he knew, as Kirishima mumbled something into his ear, his eyes were closing as he was being lulled to sleep._

The two men quietly made their way into the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as possible at 10 in the evening. They'd rudely skipped out on dinner, falling into slumber due to their antics, but now they were wide awake and stomachs were rumbling.

While Yokozawa opened the fridge, sussing out what was left over, Kirishima found a torch sitting in the pantry, clicked it on and positioned it upright on the preparation bench, the warm glow of light filtered on the ceiling. The salesman produced some cold sausages, left over salad and one big slice of Hiyori's cake which she had made.

"Well, isn't this just romantic." Kirishima grinned in the pale lighting and caught Yokozawa's roll of the eyes as he handed a fork over to the man. While Kirishima sat on one of the stools, Yokozawa just leaned over the bench, appetite hearty as he dug into the food. "Well, someone's hungry."

"You zapped me of my energy."

"I'll remind myself to take you out for a grand three or five course meal or perhaps even a banquet or an all you can eat buffet when I really want to have my way with you next time." The editor-in-chief watched his young partner pause, tomato on the end of his fork half way to his mouth, wide eyes glancing over at him.

"Is that seriously all you can think about?" Yokozawa had to fight off the urge to shudder when Kirishima's firm grip wrapped over his wrist, he leaning forward as he stole the tomato from his fork, those intense eyes not for a second shifting away from him.

"I think of many things, but being with you, your responsive body beneath mine, it certainly has taken homage in my brain." Kirishima grinned when a light flush graced his lover's face.

"Th-That's stupid, you should think about more important stuff like Hiyo-chan, your parents and work."

Kirishima to this day was still overwhelmed with just how freaking cute the salesman became in his embarrassment whenever he decided to unsuspectingly spout off some shit, albeit to him it was all true. "I am multi-skilled and can think about many things, but to me you are _very _important."

"Saying such nonsense will not make me jump back into bed with you any faster." Kirishima let off a hearty laugh, though its sound was slightly suppressed since neither man wanted to wake the other house occupants. "Do you think Hiyo-chan will open her own restaurant when she grows up?"

"Where did that come from?" Kirishima knew the man could jump from one topic to the next quite quickly, but he wasn't expecting it at this exact moment.

"Here, taste it." Yokozawa "ordered" his older partner as he held the fork out which had a piece of Hiyori's cake on the end of it.

"Being fed by my lover..."

"Shut up and eat." Yokozawa slightly fumed as he interrupted the older man's babbling and shoved the moist cake between Kirishima's parted lips, watching them close over the fork as he slowly dragged it out of his mouth. "So?"

"Mm, its good. I wouldn't be surprised if she does indeed do something with cooking when she's older. Another please..." Kirishima had closed his eyes, leaning forward and mouth open expecting Yokozawa to bend to his whim.

"You have two hands, feed your damn self."

"Boo, don't be such a grouch, indulge me a little."

"I indulge you every time you want to go at it." The salesman frustratingly voiced, complaining like a small child. Its not that it was always Kirishima's fault after all. He knew he didn't have the same strength as his older lover, but he was certain he wasn't far off and even if he didn't want it, he could definitely voice it and surely after several long moments of pleading eyes starring at him, trying to make him cave, his older lover would eventually stop for him. Of course that actually had yet to happen since he'd never refused the man's advances. Just the sheer thought made him fume slightly and without thinking he ended up breaking a portion of the cake off with his hand and shoved it at his lover's mouth.

"Oi..." Kirishima's almond eyes darted open, hand instantly wrapping over Yokozawa's left wrist, stopping him from smearing cake and rainbow icing all over his face. "That's just childish." The man complained, but then literally seconds later a sparkle was within his eyes as he tightened his grip over a certain wrist and leaned forward, taking one long digit between his lips.

"Wha...?" For a whole two seconds Yokozawa had felt smug at smacking cake into his unsuspecting lover's face, but those seconds now cost him a small amount of pride as he was rendered speechless, lips parted, eyes impossibly wide, cheeks aflame and heart pounding in his ears as Kirishima's warm wet tongue sucked on his index finger.

"Isn't this like in those western films, where the bride feeds her new husband cake?" Kirishima muffled in his deep sensual voice.

"That's just stupid!" Yokozawa growled quietly, even though his over sensitive ears could pick up the sound of tongue and saliva sucking at his finger. "Stop..." The man mumbled pathetically, no real conviction behind the request as the editor-in-chief moved onto his middle finger and then his ring finger, feeling teeth sink into his skin painfully. "That hurts..." The salesman tried once more and when he felt his older lover loosen his grip slightly, it was his chance to pry away, turning swiftly around as he ran his hand under running water, trying to wash away the feel of tongue, teeth and lips. He could see the indent of teeth around his ring finger. God, they'd merely had sex several hours prior but his body was literally pounding with need again! This should not be possible and as such Yokozawa willed his responsive body to calm the fuck down!

"Did you want some more cake?"

"N-No..." And he couldn't believe his older lover could just switch conversation like nothing had ever happened! He cursed the man's coolness. When Yokozawa finally turned around, he noticed that Kirishima had polished off the last of the cake and was trying to lick off as much icing that was around his lips. If the salesman was a bold man, he'd go over there and lick it off, rendering his older partner speechless and downright shocked at the move, but of course he was yet to ever be that bold in such a way and thus wordlessly handed him a damp paper-towel to wipe his face with.

"Oh, thanks..."

Yokozawa cleared the preparation bench of the last of the cutlery and dishes. "We'll have to apologise tomorrow about our behaviour." The man tried to strike up an ordinary conversation.

"And just how much is your sister likely to tease you?" Blue met almond. "I'm impressed at how you held back your voice, but she's a smart woman, she'll know what we were doing."

"Don't remind me."

"Don't worry, I'll take responsibility of it for the rest of my life." The editor-in-chief felt his shoulders drop when his partner did nothing but stare over at him quietly and then turned away to place the empty glasses into the sink.

"I'll clean those tomorrow." Eyebrows furrowed as the older man was certain he voiced that loud and clear for anyone to hear, especially his cute lover.

"Takafumi..."

"Let's get some fresh air." The salesman interrupted as he strode passed his frowning lover. He knew his actions frustrated and hurt the older man, but just how the hell was he to react? Its not like he was a girl that would cry at such a statement and then immediately fall into his arms. He was a man and he had his pride, but of course he knew it wasn't fair that he remained silent throughout Kirishima's declarations of love. But for him to profess such words, such infinite feelings, it was downright embarrassing and he just wasn't built that way, he'd never been so open to anyone before, but just like he had voiced to Shiori-chan, he was changing and change was a good thing, so perhaps even just now it would be a good time to tell the man he loved him. "Kirishima, listen I..." The salesman faulted as he stood on the front porch, eyes boring holes into the back of his older lover's head as the man was standing on the top step.

"What a beautiful night." The editor-in-chief plainly remarked as he stretched.

"Zen..." Steely blue eyes widened when Kirishima missed a step, watching that tall firm body plummet to the ground as he thumped loudly on the wooden porch and stairs. "Are you alright?" Yokozawa rushed over, hoping no one inside heard the noise his lover made and helped the man stand up once more.

"Ouch,"

"Did you hit anything?" Yokozawa directed Kirishima to sit down on the couch, observing the older man flex his wrist in the moonlight. He'd obviously used it to try and break his fall.

"Maybe my head, I'm not too sure." The cunning man was rewarded with Yokozawa sitting down at the far end of the couch and pulled on his shoulders, dragging his body down so his head rested in his lap. His eyes closed when fingers massaged his head trying to feel for any bumps.

"Mm, this is nice..." Kirishima couldn't help but mumble.

"Are you lying about your head?" Yokozawa growled in return.

"Maybe," He quickly raised his arms, wrapping them around the salesman who was ready to jump off the couch and dump him on the ground. "I did hurt my wrist though and its _your_ fault." He watched a frown form on his young lover's lips. "Unless you start frequently calling my name I'll never get used to it and you'll cause me all sorts of accidents."

"That's..."

"So just get used to calling me Zen alright?" Kirishima's twinkling and hopeful almond eyes were gazing up at his lover, half a grin on his lips.

"Zen..." Yokozawa watched the grin widen.

"Hai?" The salesman's heart pounded at the sheer joy the man seemed to radiate when he spoke his name. If it was like that with just his name, what the hell would the man be like if he told him that he loved him. Of course he'd said it once or twice before, but it was usually after they'd had a petty argument and it was to convince the older man that he did like him. Of course Kirishima was pleased at confession, but even to him, when he had voiced it, it didn't really seem to sink home that he was in this for the rest of his life.

"Are you quite comfortable there?"

"Is that really what you wanted to say?" Damn, the man was sharp.

"Can you get up, I've something I need to do."

"At midnight? Can it not wait until the morning?" The older man was quite displeased as he knew his lover was hiding something from him, but he couldn't stop the man as he unlinked his arms and watched him stand up. "Want me to come with you?" He felt just a tiny bit happy when Yokozawa lifted his head and placed the cushion beneath it.

"I shouldn't be long."

"Takafumi," Kirishima was puzzled that the man was heading down the stairs and not back into the house where he thought he'd be going.

"Yes?"

"I love you." The editor-in-chief was waiting for some form of displease from the salesman but watched silently as he walked back over, bending down as his lips grazed the skin on his forward.

"I know you do." Kirishima felt his heartbeat speed up. Could this be it? Was this finally the moment that his young lover's wall was going to crumble completely?

"Ouch!" Or not as he was flicked on the forehead.

"Get some rest you idiot."

"Why do you always have to be so damn stubborn?" Again Yokozawa froze on the steps, eyes shifting to gaze at his lover's shadowed figure on the couch. "But I still love you." The salesman didn't know how long he stood there, but after several moments he left without saying a word and headed for the shed, where Katsuhiko had a small office.

It was finally time.

* * *

Kirishima let off a slight groan as a soft hand was patting his cheek. He peeled open his eyes, only to bring up a hand to shield them from the morning glare and found the smiling face of his daughter looking down at him.

"Did you and Oniichan not resolve your fight?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you were asleep on the porch. Did Oniichan kick you out of the bedroom?" Kirishima watched a pout grace his daughter's lips as he sat up, absently folding the blanket that was over him and then rose one hand to ruffle through his messy hair.

"No, we're fine."

"Are you sure?" The youngster worriedly questioned.

"Don't worry Hiyo-chan, they are _perfectly_ fine." Almond eyes glanced over at another pair of steely blue orbs. "Shiori-chan is in the kitchen, she'd love to make breakfast with you this morning." The 12 year old headed back into the house after helping her father rise to his feet.

"And just how much did you tease Takafumi?"

Kirishima watched Midori shrug her shoulders. "Enough to satisfy me." The editor-in-chief let off a light chuckle at how cruel the woman could be, albeit lovingly of course. "Now its your turn to chew him out for leaving you here all alone."

"You do have a point. So where is that adorable brother of yours?"

"Packing I think."

While Midori made her way back into the kitchen, to supervise the girls while Katsuhiko entertained Takahiro in the living room, Kirishima waved a silent good morning to the man before striding towards the slightly ajar bedroom door. He found the futons were folded and placed away, the window was open bringing in a nice cool breeze and noticed his bag resting next to Yokozawa's. A fresh pair of clothes was sitting on top of it, reminding him to have a shower before they left. His lover was currently leaning over the table, pen in hand as he scribbled away. A towel was over his shoulders catching the droplets of water from his washed hair, dressed in jeans and another black polo shirt, his aftershave milling about the room. Kirishima watched him fold the paper and slip it into his back pocket, it slightly poking out, before rising to his full height and turning around, finally taking notice of him.

"Morning, how long have you been there?" Kirishima watched his partner's hand grip the piece of paper from within his trouser pocket and instead moved it to the pocket on his polo shirt as though he were trying to hide it from him.

"Don't morning me you rude bastard, you left me sleeping on the front porch alone!" The older man complained.

"It took me longer to do what I needed to do last night and when I came back you were already asleep. I figured a night of uninterrupted sleep from a certain someone was what I needed."

"That's..."

"At least I gave you a blanket." Yokozawa remarked casually and he picked up Kirishima's clean clothes and toiletry bag and handed them to the quiet man who had no comeback for that. "Go wash up, we'll be leaving at about 10 so we can get to Aomori on schedule."

* * *

Breakfast was filled with much laughter as it was Katsuhiko and Kirishima who decided to reel off some stories of their boarding school days. If it wasn't to sneak into others rooms to read or watch something that was definitely not for under-age boys then it was being even more risky and sneaking out altogether! Katsuhiko had a couple older friends who had their licence and they'd cruise around the town seeing what kind of mischief they could get into. The young and innocent Kirishima was taken along as the decoy, distracting the employee while the others would sneak into the cinema and when Kirishima could get away, he'd head around the side to where the emergency door would be slightly ajar for him to sneak inside. His pure innocent eyes discovered so much more in his first year of that new boarding school with Katsuhiko as his Senpai.

* * *

Yokozawa graciously did the dishes, in thanks for a nice breakfast from both the girls. He was even successful in bullying his older lover into helping clean up. While they did so, the girls were exchanging phone numbers, email addresses and the likes. The salesman was so pleased that they were getting along so well, considering the fairly awkward start they had.

"Can you take the bags out to the car, I'll go make sure Hiyo-chan has packed everything up." Yokozawa asked Kirishima, handing him the keys.

"But we don't leave for another hour."

"You can still pack the car can't you?"

"But I wanted to listen to more stories about Takafumi."

"Its not like it'll be the _only_ time we come for a visit."

"Promise?" Kirishima held out his pinky finger, Yokozawa's eyes glancing down at it before rising them to look up at the man.

"We're not kids, we don't need to make a pact."

"But it gives me a reason to touch you again." The editor-in-chief winked and another roll of the eyes was his reward.

"And since when do you ever need a reason, you just do it regardless." He watched a grin form on those bloody lips which always scorched his skin. "Go pack the car." Yokozawa repeated as he headed back down the hallway and towards Shiori-chan's bedroom. He knocked lightly on it once, pushing the slightly ajar door open.

The salesman found Hiyori was the only occupant in the room, she sitting at Shiori's study desk and it appeared she was writing. "Hiyo-chan, are you alright?" The 12 year old peered back at him as she folded the letter and placed it into a pink envelope.

"Mm, I was just writing a letter to Inoue-san's parents, thanking them for having us and for teaching me about decorating cakes and stuff." If there was ever a competition for the sweetest child in the world, Hiyori would win. "I also wrote a thank you note to Mi-chan as well." She'd win hands down for sure. "I've had so much fun that I don't want to leave."

"But then your grandparents would be sad because they wouldn't be able to see you and then there are your friends as well. And what about your new school? So many things to look forward to."

"When you put it like that..." The youngster stood up and pushed the chair in, coming to stand near the businessman. "I'm still going to miss being here, spending time with Oniichan's family. I feel like Papa and I just became much more closer to you." Yokozawa rested his hand atop her head, the both of them not realising they now had an audience who slowly shied away from the opened door not wanting to disturb the moment.

"We'll come back for sure."

"Really?" Her eyes beamed with hope.

"And they can visit us too, all of them and not just Midori and Takahiro."

"Mm,"

"Let me do your hair." Yokozawa had dragged Shiori's chair over and the 12 year old sat down happily, Yokozawa using his fingers to comb through her soft fluffy hair. If Kirishima looked inside the room, the two of them would be giving him side profile shots with how they were situated in the middle of the bedroom.

"Oniichan," Yokozawa grunted softly to let the girl know he was listening. "I-I'm sorry I listened into your conversation with Shiori-chan the other day." The man just tied off the braid he'd done in the girls hair and moved to kneel in front of her. His large hands took hold of her smaller ones.

"I should have told Hiyo-chan myself what she means to me, so I should apologise if you ever had any doubts about what you meant to me." She was cutely blushing by now.

"I-I'm not sad or anything, because I think all this time I've already known how Oniichan feels. What is confusing me is when Oniichan said I have a void in my heart."

"Well that's because..." The man tried to begin but stalled when Hiyori shook her head at him.

"I know I have a Mama and I'm really happy that Papa tells me many stories, even before I was born of what she was like, but even so I never feel sad and in fact think myself very lucky everyday." The young girl had the salesman's full attention. "I was fortunate enough, even if I cannot remember it, to be so dearly loved and I'm sure because of their love, I am the person I am today. And for that I'll always thank Papa and Mama for having me."

"Hiyo-chan,"

"And even though Mama is not with us, she'll always be in our hearts and with that reasoning we don't ever have to feel sad about it. After all, Papa and I have Oniichan." The 12 year old beamed a smile at the speechless man. Hiyori pressed her hands over her heart, her eyes closing for a moment. "I don't feel like anything is missing in here Oniichan because Papa and I finally have someone beside us again. I may not know how Papa felt when Mama passed away, I was too little, but I'm sure he too knows that Mama would only ever want him to be happy. And we are so very happy with Oniichan at our sides, surely you know that right?" Her eyes were pleading with him to understand her.

"I...yes..." The man was literally struck for words.

"Oniichan is someone I love very much, just as much as Papa."

"He'll cry if he hears that." Yokozawa listened to her giggle softly.

"Papa already knows I'll never forgive him if he lets you go." Yokozawa's heart constricted within his chest as she was lightly blushing once again.

"Hiyo-chan's love is very strong."

"Is that annoying?" She pouted up at him and the man caved in an instant.

"Iie... In fact it is I who should thank you both for loving me."

"Oniichan is all we need!" Hiyori all but squealed happily as she leaned over and embraced the shocked man. "I know that no matter what happens, I've got all the confidence in the world to go out and try my best since I'll always have Papa and Oniichan looking out for me thanks to their love and support."

"Hiyo-chan can trust us to always look out for her."

"Mm," Finally the salesman lifted his arms and carefully wrapped them around the youngster. "Thank you for always looking after us..._Otousan_."

Emotion ripped through his entire body. "Cheeky..." It was all the man could do as his arms grew tighter around the giggling girl.

Finally leaving the two alone, after hearing the heart wrenching conversation, Kirishima headed down the hallway and towards the backyard. There was no way this smile was ever going to leave his face. His eyes caught sight of Midori hanging out some washing and made his way over to her.

"Your brother is going to be fine with us."

"What brought this on?" The beautiful woman questioned, thanking the man silently as he flipped the sheet over the line for her.

"Because both Hiyo-chan and I are ridiculously in love with him."

"And Taka-chan?"

"Well, he may not say it directly to me, but I know we are very important to him."

"Were you eavesdropping again? I can definitely tell by that smile of yours." Midori poked Kirishima in the cheek, listening as he let off a hearty laugh.

"I'm totally a goner because of him aren't I?"

"I'm more then pleased to hear it." Midori lifted up the empty washing basket and sat it against her hip. "I've to finish off a little present I'm sorting out for you and Hiyo-chan so if you are more then happy to entertain yourself..."

"I was thinking of going for one last walk."

"You know it won't be the last time you come here right? You and Hiyo-chan are more then welcome any time."

"Thanks, Takafumi said the same thing."

"And I bet you just wanted to ravish him then and there."

"Oi," The editor-in-chief watched her laugh as she pat his shoulder, heading off back to the porch while he headed off in another direction, disappearing through the lush greenery.

* * *

Midori placed the basket back into the laundry room, started a new load of washing and then headed down the hallway towards the living room, pausing slightly to see that her baby brother and Hiyori were hugging like their lives depended on it. It was truly adorable. When her son called out to her she continued on her way.

"What is the yelling for?" The three year old beamed a winning smile up at her.

"Where's Fumi?"

"He's currently with Hiyo-neechan at the moment."

"We've been drawing." Shiori-chan voiced as she pointed to the three different drawings (scribbles) that Takahiro had produced.

"Wow," Midori voiced with much conviction, watching as her boy grinned from ear to ear, little chest puffing out in pride. "Are these presents to give to your Uncle, Zen-san and Hiyo-neechan?" The mother watched her son bop his head affirmatively and drew him into a hug, making the boy giggle up a storm. "Aren't you just the sweetest!"

"Kachan must help too."

"Alright, but my drawing is definitely not as good as Takahiro's." The youngster missed his mother winking at his older sister who grinned back at her. Katsuhiko was sitting on the couch, beaming from ear to ear at his family while flipping through a book.

"You draw just like your Uncle." Midori voiced as she watched her three year old grip the entire pencil with a fisted hand, scrapping it over the paper with his tongue poking out the side of his mouth. He was in full concentration mode.

"Don't be ridiculous." All eyes turned to Yokozawa and Hiyori walking into the living room. "Takahiro is so much better at it then I was." The three year old grinned widely as his Uncle ruffled his black hair. He watched the youngster scramble to his feet, since he was drawing on the floor, resting on his belly.

"Fumi, for you." The boy presented the black and blue scribbled drawing to the salesman.

"Why thank you so much." And the boy was off, picking up the one with pinks and reds in it as he rushed over to Hiyori who was now kneeling on the floor next to Shiori-chan.

"And this one is for Hiyo-neechan."

"Thank you so much Takahiro-kun." The 12 year old gushed as she sat the boy in her lap asking him what he had drawn for her.

It was then Yokozawa realised the living room was missing a certain someone. "Have you seen Kirishima?"

"Still referring to him as Kirishima?"

"Shut up." Yokozawa complained.

"I'm not answering until you ask again."

"Fine, have you seen _Zen_?" The salesman huffed as he watched his sister and Hiyo-chan for that matter grin widely. It was still weird for him to say it and it was still going to take him some time to get used to it, but perhaps throwing it into a conversation here and there would surprise the older man greatly. Of course he would just have to make sure he wasn't walking down a set of stairs.

"He headed in the direction of Shiori's flower field."

"Want me to come with you?" Yokozawa shook his head at Hiyori's offer and headed down the hallway and out the back door.

* * *

Quietly walking through the trees and shrubs, it gave Yokozawa a bit of time to think about things, especially about what he had done last night. With the document already sent, the one in his pocket was just a hard copy, its not like he could turn back now. When the salesman finally came to the opening, hand raising to ward off the morning sun, his steely blue eyes focused instantly on the very man standing in the middle of the field. His name was on the tip of his tongue as he watched the cool breeze blow about him, loose petals floating around him and his wild unkempt light coloured hair. He wore a pair of loose cargo pants, a black singlet and a white opened shirt over the top, it billowing in the breeze. His face was upturned, gazing into the clear blue sky. It made the salesman pause in calling out to him. Perhaps he was thinking of Sakura-san? Though even if the thought had crossed his mind, it didn't stop him from wandering over.

"Ne, Takafumi..."

"Mm?" He would always be drawn to him in an instant that deep sensual voice calling out to him. Blue eyes just couldn't break from his finely chiselled features, noticing just how at ease and relaxed the man appeared to be.

"The countryside is nice and peaceful isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

"When Hiyo-chan has grown up, has decided to leave our sides, lets leave the hectic city life and buy a place in the countryside."

"What are you spouting?" He'd no idea why the man was talking like this. "Anyway, you've no idea what will happen in the future, so how can you say something like that?"

"I know I'll always want to be with you." Yokozawa gulped down the lump in his throat. Granted he'd heard this all before, but it still shocked him. It was finally starting to sink in that the Kirishima's wanted him, _always wanted him_. "And our place in the countryside, wherever we decide to purchase it, lets have a nice big home, somewhere in the hills with lots of greenery and places where we can go walking together and in the winter time we can huddle around the fire talking about when Hiyo-chan was a child. It'll be a wonderful place for her to come on vacation and bring her children along."

"Ch-Children? What are you..."

"Lets be silly doting grandfathers together, ne?" There was that serene, peaceful and content smile that Yokozawa had come to love on the man's lips.

"Ba-Baka..." Yokozawa mumbled as he listened to Kirishima's hearty laugh. Perhaps the countryside air had affected his brain. Yokozawa watched as Kirishima stretched his arms above his head and as they lowered to his side the younger man felt himself take a couple small steps forward, until he was but mere inches from his lover's back. The salesman closed his eyes as he rested his forehead between Kirishima's shoulder blades. "Zen..."

The editor-in-chief felt his lips quirk into a smile. "Mm," And he was certain his face would split open as his smile grew even more impossibly wider as slowly, ever so slowly, arms moved around his waist to hold him close.

"Arigatou..."

"And what's the thanks for?"

"Do I have to say it?"

"Well you don't really, but it would make me very happy if you did." Kirishima by now had finally turned around, eyes gazing down at a slightly flushed face.

"B-But it's so bloody embarrassing."

"All the more to say it."

"Why you..." Steely blue couldn't help but gaze up into warm almond orbs as the older man had cupped his chin within a firm grip.

"Its only me here after all."

"Well, I don't really know how you'll feel about it and it may just be me getting ahead of myself." The salesman clearly knew he was doing nothing but confusing the editor-in-chief.

"This isn't a break up is it?"

"What?"

"If this is a break up I'm going to kill you because even though we've had a rough patch during this vacation thanks to your cousin spoiling my 'love-love' moments with you, that doesn't mean we should break up."

"Love-love? Are you even listening to yourself? I'm not breaking up with you, I'm doing the opposite in fact."

"Oh?" Kirishima was a little displeased when Yokozawa broke the contact between them, but his eyes watched the man pull out the slip of paper he saw before and presented it to him. "Did you write me a love letter?"

"Shut up and take it." The salesman snapped. He didn't realise he was holding his breath as he waited for Kirishima to unfold the document, eyes glancing over the big bold lettering at the top of the document which read: **'Notice: Termination of Lease Agreement'**.

"This is..." Almond eyes didn't know where to look first. "You never told me you were moving."

"Are you even reading it? Look there you idiot!" Yokozawa pointed to the section which stipulated a forwarding address for any future mail that would come to the apartment.

"That's...my place." Almond eyes looked over at the suddenly uncomfortable salesman.

"Well, you did ask me ages ago and I still have the key, but if you don't feel comfortable with me..." He couldn't get any further as he was pulled into a fierce embrace, his older lover practically crushing him.

"I've been waiting for this day!" Kirishima pulled slightly away, their foreheads touching. "Only you can be Hiyo-chan's Mama." He watched steely blue orbs narrow at the comment. "Sorry, I mean only you can be the mature _Otousan_."

"Were you..." Yokozawa was interrupted as lips fell on his, making his heart skip a beat at its intenseness.

"God, this is definitely love isn't it?" The editor-in-chief mumbled against slightly parted lips, their breaths mingling.

"Mm, its definitely love." Yokozawa couldn't help but laugh a little at the expression of Kirishima's face when the man drew back, seeing if what he heard was in fact real. "You heard me." The salesman produced a small grin, but felt his eyebrows furrow when Kirishima let out a frustrated groan instead of a usual hearty laugh and a beaming smile.

"You're lucky you know."

"Why?" Now he was really confused.

"Because we need to get on the road and catch our train. If we had more time, I'd do you right in the field."

"That's just.." Yokozawa could feel even his ears were red! The editor-in-chief grabbed his hand, a serene smile on his face making him look younger then what he was.

"Let's get going."

"Uh, mm..." The salesman couldn't refuse, nor could he hide the little grin on his own face as Kirishima held onto his hand firmly, pulling him back to this sisters place. The document he'd been fiddling around with the night before was sitting in Kirishima's back pocket and there was no way he could miss noticing that large giddy smile on his face.

* * *

Everyone was out the front, saying their farewells.

"This is for the both of you, its the present I referred to earlier Zen-san." Midori handed over an album, the father crouching down so Hiyori could have a look also. He flipped it open to the first page where a photo of a fast asleep Takafumi was. He was wrapped within a blue blanket, a tuft of his black hair and his sleeping face was all that could be seen. There was writing underneath which said 'six weeks old'.

"Thank you so much." The two Kirishima's wholeheartedly voiced in unison. Hiyori was the first to hug everyone, promising to write and call often.

"If you ever come to the city, please let us know, we'll make room for you."

"It might be a bit rowdy with all of us in the one place."

"Then I'll enlist the help of my parents."

"Or you could stay at Oniichan's place." Hiyori added into the conversation.

"Ah, about that..." The father was whacked on the arm, blinking silently at his partner for a moment. Did he not want them to know? His eyes met his younger lover's watching as he jerked them down to Hiyori and he finally understood that he wanted his daughter...their daughter...to be the first to know.

"Thank you for having us." Yokozawa shook hands with his brother-in-law, gave his niece and nephew a hug and then turned his full attention to his sister. "You good?"

Midori nodded her head. "And you?" She watched her brother glance back at his lover who was in deep conversation with his Senpai, they too shaking hands.

"Without a doubt." Yokozawa cupped her cheek, once again showing that little bit more affection then what his sister was used to from him. Being with the Kirishima's was definitely changing him for sure. "You take care of this family."

"And you take care of yours."

The three of them piled into the tiny car, Hiyori waving out the window to Shiori who was on the front porch, leaning against the post with a waving Takahiro against her hip.

"Ah, I forgot, this is for you Takafumi-kun." Yokozawa took the envelope from his brother-in-law. "I found them when Mi-chan and I were putting together your photo album. I've a lot of stuff in boxes in the shed, so there may be more, but these two were floating about so I thought they were definitely for you to have." Yokozawa pulled out the first photo.

"What the hell are you wearing?" The salesman flipped the image so Kirishima could see it.

"Drama club, Romeo and Juliet. A little hard and weird for that matter to act out such a play considering it was an all boys school." The young Kirishima was frowning in the photo as it appeared he's been made to play the role of Juliet. Yokozawa turned around to give it to the grinning Hiyori.

"Which boy kissed Papa in the play?" Yokozawa couldn't help but arch an eyebrow as he too was intrigued at just who'd stolen the long haired youngsters lips.

"No one, for Kiri-chan would sock them in the groin."

"Katsuhiko-san..." Yokozawa admonished the man who apologised to a giggling Hiyori.

"I'll only ever allow one man to kiss me for the rest of my life." Kirishima winked at the trying ever so hard not to blush Yokozawa. Instead the younger man glanced down at the last photo, hand going over his mouth to try and suppress his laughter.

"Oh great, by that reaction, this photo must be a good one." Kirishima sarcastically remarked as Yokozawa turned it to him. Now he knew how his lover felt when he was being picked on by his sister. There the young Kirishima Zen was, long hair placed into pigtails and he was sitting on the carpet, dressed in a white and light blue frilly dress, one of the spaghetti straps hanging off his pale slender shoulder. His face was laced with make-up: mascara, eye-liner, eye-shadow, blush, lipstick, the lot. He was starring at the camera with a very cute pout on his face.

"Papa you look really funny!" Hiyori was in fits of giggles in the back. "And yet quite cute too."

"Oi, don't make fun of your old man." Kirishima whined like a child. "That photo haunted me for the three years I was at that boarding school." The man continued to complain.

"Ah yes, after the photo was taken, it went around the school, its how Kiri-chan became to be known as the _princess_ after all."

"Although I was able to get my way."

"Trust you to find the positive out of such an image."

"Well I got my homework done for me and free lunches for the rest of my days there."

"Papa!"

"Ah, don't tell your grandmother."

"Have a safe trip back."

"If you do find any other photos, please do send them to Hiyo-chan and I." Even though Kirishima complained lightly, he being picked on by his family, the three of them waved out the windows to the Inoue's as Yokozawa turned the ignition over. He beeped the horn as a final farewell and headed down the driveway.

"I can't wait to see Sora-chan when we get back."

"I'm sure he's been missing you as well."

"I bet he's missed all of us, since he loves snoozing in Papa and Oniichan's laps."

"When we get back, we'll all pile into a taxi and swing by Masamune's place and pick up Sorata and then we'll all go home together."

"Home? Together?" Hiyori repeated, her eyes meeting her father's. Yokozawa observed his older lover slip her the Termination of Lease Agreement he'd emailed off to the landlord. He quietly watched as her eyes flicked over the document, he waiting with baited breath for her reaction. "This is..."

"That's right Hiyo-chan, Takafumi will be living with us from here on out!" Kirishima enthusiastically revealed to the 12 year old.

"This truly is the best vacation ever!" The young girl gushed happily. "We'll have so much fun!"

"Yes, lots of fun indeed." Kirishima repeated, a wink in his eyes as Yokozawa tried ever so hard not to take notice of it or the kind of fun that the editor-in-chief was thinking about. God, had he done the right thing?

"Love you heaps!"

"Wah, Hiyo-chan sit back down, that's dangerous!" The girl had unbuckled her seatbelt to lean forward and wrap her arms around his shoulders in a moment of sheer joy.

"We'll never let you go, you're all ours!" Yokozawa slowed the vehicle down when the two Kirishima's had voiced this declaration at the same time. He glanced in the rear vision mirror at the giddy Hiyori, she beaming him a smile and the peace sign, such an adorable trait of hers. He then quickly glanced at her father, the man was doing nothing except looking at him, a serene smile plastered on his face and love clearly flashed sickeningly within his eyes. It was silly, but it made his heartbeat speed up and turning his eyes back onto the road, the salesman increased the speed of the car as they made tracks towards Aomori as he felt a smile spread upon his lips.

"Yeah, I'm good with that." He'd done the right thing.

* * *

The End.


End file.
